Ghosts of the Past
by Kuiroshi Ryoka
Summary: Rewritten version I decided to do it again.. A girl named Midori seeking revenge to the guy who caused her sufferings..Uchiha Itachi.. Itachix OC A lil bit of humor too XD I don't own Naruto!
1. Storytelling

Normal P.O.V

Sakura Haruno is staring at the tomb of her deceased friend, Hyuuga Neji. With a bouquet of flowers she bought from her eternal rival, Yamanaka Ino .She has been there for an hour and she hasn't even done anything yet. Finally, she spoke up.

"Hey, Neji..I just want to tell you..that..*sob*things have been at peace now..and the hyuugas have been at peace as well..I just want to say thank you for all you have done for us."Stiffled the sobbing Sakura. With a last goodbye. She put the bouquet of chrysanthemums on the tomb and started to walk away.

While walking away she found a woman with brown hair staring at a name in the KIA stone. She recognized her almost immediately. _Hayashi Aoi. Sister of the exiled hero. ANBU no Midori. _Sakura thought.

After gathering all her courage, she walked to her and started a conversation..

" Aoi-sensei."

Aoi looked at her in surprise and smiled a faint smile before wiping her tears.

Aoi looked at her meaningfully with those gorgeous blue eyes but now, it was all red and blotchy from crying.

"Sakura -chan.I'm surprised to see you..here " she said while pointing at the KIA stone.

"oh." Sakura said while fidgeting with her fingers. "I was just passing by..I visited..a friend."

"Ah" replied Aoi as if in a daze."Do you want to hear her story?"

"Huh?" Sakura raised her head so fast she almost heard it snap,but she didn't care, she was curious. "What do you mean, Aoi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Clearly intrigued.

"I was asking if you want to hear my twin's story, _Midori's_ story." She flashed another sad smile.

Sakura smiled at her and nodded."Of course sensei. But..how ? I mean, you're in a coma when she le- "

Aoi flashed her a look. Sakura gulped and quickly corrected herself "I mean. Exiled. Sorry Aoi-sensei." Sakura said humbly. Aoi smiled at her and patted her head and said, "Nah, it's okay. Her memories and her thoughts, everything that happened to her..I will all know it when she dies…" Aoi said. Then added sadly. "And..she did die."

Sakura looked at her confused. "You mean, if one of you dies, the memories of the other will be shared to the other one?"

Aoi smiled at her. "Exactly , do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Of course I would!" Sakura gushed.

Aoi sat down on a bench and patted the space next to her."Then come sit."

Sakura hurried to the spot and watched eagerly..Then Aoi smiled.

"It all started 5 years ago."

_Authors note:_

_Thank you for all those kind readers who gave me a chance! More power to you guys! Oh, by the way. Hello Katrina Soliven! Teehee! JA NE~_


	2. Recruitment

Magical random voice's P.O.V

A lone figure walked on the rocky roads to Iwagakure. Well…precisely ,like a lone, haggard , tired , sweaty, hungry , thir- OK, that's probably enough..Let's give the main character 'time' to introduce herself right?

Midori's POV

Hellooo! Sorry for the inconvenience the talkative voice thingy caused you..yea..It haunted me many times as well *shivers*..Anyway, my name is Hayashi Midori! (literally means 'Forest green') I know..WATTA NAME..horrible,right?

By the way,since you can't see my gorgeous body..I'll just describe it..I got waist long brown hair, pale skin and green eyes.I wear a knee-length black Kimono with summon scrolls inside the sleeves. In my old village,I have a nickname. 'ANBU no Midori' or 'Midori of the ANBU'. I know..what a dumb name..Well, at least,there's a reason!

It's because of my exceptional skills , I became an ANBU captain at the age of 10 ! I know yea! I beat **THAT ** weasel . And, that's not all.I came from a clan that can have up to 5 kekkei genkai's which you can choose and practice upon.I already have Fuuton, Katon, Suiton and Doton. But I'm also working out on Raiton. I became a jounin at the age of 13 as well.

So,technically, I am one of the most powerful ANBU in my time.I'm 18 now,and I became a missing-nin. Why? It's because of **THAT** weasel. Coz when he killed his own clan,he told me to come to the Uchiha compound. So when shinobis found me,they thought I helped **HIM**. Since I had a fight with Fugaku-Teme last night, so,here I am now,exiled from the village I served my whole life..Well, not _Whole _since I'm only 18.. But,still , most of the time, I died of Boredom.

But not Today! I found this really cool black flyer flapping in the tree I'm sitting on. When I read it,…Well, it was _REALLY _hard to read since the paper is black and the pen is _HOT PINK!_

After several eye squinting,I finally managed to read the writings..It was something like "Looking for willing S-class criminal recruits! The super , duper _SECRET_ organization Akatsuki is looking for new members! If You're interested, go to the inside of the highest mountain in Iwa where we are currently stationed! ANBU and good ninjas not allowed! I'm a good boy!-TOBI "

I blinked several times at the message. Then I spotted something more terrible. A photo of a carrot faced idiot wearing a flowery black and red cloak doing the thumbs up is pasted on the bottom.

I just have to stifle a laugh. I mean, seriously? What kind of crazed secret organization writes their address?!Geez! No wonder they're lacking members! We~ll..It's better than nothing..I mean I'm sooo bored! So, I screamed in my mind.

'_I want fun! I really need missions nooowww! _'

'_**Yes,Yes you do'**_

I was panicked stricken. I looked around furiously. "Who's there?! Come out!And how the hell did you read my mind!" I shouted to no one in particular with a kunai in hand. Ok. I admit, not the smartest idea.

'_**Because I'm your conscience..I'm in your mind dope..No need to shout..sheesh'**_

'_You are?' _Now I'm _really_ confused.

'_**Yes..Yes I am..Now,if I were you,I'll get my ass in that organization . .'**_

'_Why you!-How dare you-'_

I was about to shout to my 'conscience' if it wasn't for the rustle I heard in the bush located at my back. Instinctively, I hurled a Kunai with a bomb tag in it. After a few moments When I looked as to what it is..it turned out to be..a white bunny..we~ll..It _used _to be a white bunny. Now, it was nothing but a bloody, mangled dead and a _really_ dirty white bunny. _If_ you can still call it a bunny.

When I finally turned around and started to travel again, I sensed someone's chakra behind me. And it was _really _familiar. So, when I turned around, it turned out to be...

"Hatake Kakashi" I hissed.

"Yo.." …_seriously?! That is his reply?! WTF!_

My eyes twitched "You know, your vocabulary is worse than an Uchiha's" I realized that..my voice is so loathsome.. _did I really hate Konoha that much? _

I was brought back to reality when Kakashi crinkled a smile and said "Says Itachi's girlfriend who left kono-" _Now,**That** just crossed the line._

I didn't make him finish his _really annoying_ sentence because I managed to land a chakra infused punch on his face.I then dashed to his side and stabbed him on the arm.

"I am SO NOT his GIRLFRIEND!" I _very literally_ screamed in his left ear. When he hurled a Kunai at me, I took several jumps back. Able to avoid the attack. After that, I decided it's not worth my time and I started to walk away with my back turned against then,I decided to make one final retort while I am walking.

"And I didn't _LEAVE_ Konoha, _YOU _made me leave_! I_ was Exiled!_EXILED_!"

"Me?" Kakashi said with fake shock.

"Yes! _All_ of you in _that_ village! _All_ of you turned on me! You spewed lies and got _me _exiled! Punished for something _I DIDN'T_ do!"

When I finally faced him, It turned out that he was reading his Icha Icha paradise all throughout my little 'speech'.

"Can you _please_ at least listen to me while I'm talkin?!" I said making my hands flicker with fire.

"And why should I? You just _literally_ screamed your head off on my ear and _stabbed_ me in the arm. So tell me_ why_ should I listen to you?"

"Well..I-"

"And besides, I'm here to capture you."

"Wh-WHAT?!But-Wha-You're not even a hunter nin last time I checked! For all I know you just stumbled upon me while you're on a mission!"

"So? Who cares?" He looked at me lazily and placed his hand on top of his other hand and electricity crackled on his hand.I looked at it a little bit panicked because I have worked with him for a few times and i know what's going to happen next.

"Chidori!" Then he thrusted the chidori towards me.

"What the –Substitution no jutsu !" Good thing I made it in time, coz when I finally teleported somewhere safe, I saw the damage the chidori caused. I dashed out of the place but he spotted me. "Kage bunshin technique !"

"You know, that won't work on me." He drawled lazily while chasing after me."I once thought you're strong. But , so far all you did is run. What a disappointment."

I halted so fast that Kakashi almost stumbled upon me. _Disappointment_? My eyes narrowed dangerously.I regained my composure and turned to him slightly.

"Did..Did you just say _I_ am weak?! Why you..I'll make this _quick_ and_ basic._" I growled at him. Kakashi just raised his eyebrows quizzically. I quickly did some hand signs and did my jutsu. "Fire style: Hundred flaming Lanterns!"

Hundreds of fireballs pursued Kakashi..While I used this as a distraction to slip away from the white haired jounin's sight.

.

.

It's been several days since that encounter. I've been looking for the Akatsuki hideout. I'm tired, sweaty and almost chakra drained. _Almost_.

After all those directions and tips Tobi the carrot boy gave ,who knows it's still gonna be _this_ hard? I looked up at the sky and sighed.._I guess I have no choice._

I bit my thumb hard until blood came out. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Tsuki!" I summoned my _most _annoying summon. The big headed silver she-owl, Tsuki. And yes, I refused to add a _–sama_ in the end. After 10 long seconds, she's still not there.."Fine! I'll try again..Kuchiyose no-ACK!"

I didn't get to finish , because someone. Or rather _Something _fell on my back. _Hard_. And when I turned around..It was indeed, Tsuki..An annoyed look crawled to my face as I pushed her off of me.

"What the hell Tsuki?! Your late! _Again_! You're worse than Kakashi! And moreover you kept landing on my back like, _every time_! What if this was a life and death situation!"

"Well, it's not so shut up..you're the one who asks for a favor and, here you are ranting nonsense. And _at least_, I'm not late for _hours_._And _I don't read Icha Icha" And she started cleaning her feathers and started to completely ignore me. I looked at her in disgust.

"Whatever" I huffed. Knowing that I lost.

"So, what do you want puny girl?" Annoyance audible in her voice . I sighed."I need to find the Akatsuki"

At the mention of the group, she perked up, clearly interested. "Oh? You gonna infiltrate them?" She asked hopefully.

"uumm…noo..I'm going to join them." Tsuki just sighed and began cleaning her feathers again.

"Tsk. Too bad .If you infiltrate Akatsuki, you might get Konoha's recognition again! Who knows, they might even accept _you_ again..I just love that village." I stiffened at the name of Konoha.

Tsuki smiled truly pleased by the memories she had in Konoha. I glared at her. It's not like I don't have good memories in _THAT_ village as well. But, then, you know. What they did to me is _Truly_ horrible that I started to hate them. I looked away from her.

"That's never gonna happen " I murmured bitterly. "And, besides.." I turned to her face head-on.

When Tsuki saw my glare her smile froze on her face. If looks can kill, she'll be a roasted owl by now.

I started to stomp in her direction pointing at her accusingly. "Never ..in my . .. watch . .Are you going to or utter,stutter,mutter,murmur or lest speak that cursed village's name!" I shouted angrily at her. Tsuki sank to herself and I almost fell sorry for her. _Almost_.

"I'm..I'm so sorry..Midori." Tsuki murmured as if the words are stuck food in her mouth that she's choking with.

I just sighed."Let's go, Tsuki." I smiled at her and when she saw me smile, she smirked at me nastily "Ya bet!" I almost liked her at the time until she said

"then after that we'll look for your boyfriend,_Itachi!"_

_I growled. " He is So .Not My. BOYFRIEND!"_

She smirked at me teasingly and said. "Yet"

I just groaned in frustration.

….

_Author's note:_

_So what do you think? Is it too short or long? Is it good or does it suck?Please let me know! Reviews are most welcome! But, please don't be so mean! This is my first story!_

_Tsuki: haha poor you.._

_Midori: Author.! You suck! I'm gonna kill youuu!_

_Le; me: No, you can't your a fictional character._

_Midori: ' I don't carreeee!_

_Le;me: Shut up.I'm the author okay?!_

_By the way thanks for the support of my friends Coleen,Angelica and even though he doesn't encourage me directly..The stuck up Carl^^ hehe BTW Carl I just wanna tell ya..I'm older than youu!i'm 13 hahahah!hahahaha! And sooner or later.I'll be disturbing your story HEHE joke ^^_

_Angelica: Here,drink your sanity pills.._

_Coleen:Water?_

_Le;Me: Thanks!_


	3. The weasel

Midori's POV

"Let's go then!" Tsuki gave me a feathery grin. I stared at her and after a few minutes, scrambled on top of her _Humongous_ back. She began to flap her wings and successfully glide in the sky.

"Sooo..where to go puny girl?" Tsuki grinned at me evilly.I just glared at her and replied calmly.

"In the inside of the tallest mountain in Iwa ." Tsuki just nodded and began flying a few minutes or so, I spoke up with a feline smirk on my face.

"Soo..why is your back humongous?" She was about to reply before I bounced in evilly.

"Oh, I know..It's_ FAT. _Seriously, at _least_ try to _DIET_ a few times ok? Geezer." I can feel her glare at me and a smug smirk made its way to my face. But after an hour or so, we're still not there. So, naturally because I can't keep my mouth shut, I spoke up.

"Tsuki-no baka.." _Ah, yea.. what a nickname..I'll totally stick on calling her that._

This time she really stared at me and glared at me but for some reason I'm not affected by it. I just felt pride and success on finally thinking of something to tease her with. Unfortunately, when she turned, we almost hit a tree.

So I cleared my throat."Umm..ok…_Thank you_ so much for the _inconvenience._ _Tsuki-no baka_" I giggled at the nickname."Soo..Are we there yet?"

She let out a growl and replied."Uh..no."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Noo.."

"Umm..Now?"

"NO!"

"How about now?"

"NO! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Tsuki inhaled angrily.

"OK, FINE! Old geezer.."

"What did you call me you brat?!" Tsuki let out a very improper …what? Uh.. a squawk?

"I said .ARE WE THERE YET ?!" I shouted at her ear.

She almost lost balance and flapped several times before keeping up again. "That's not what you said, Midori!" She told me threateningly. I just laughed at her and said.

"And?" I asked, eager for the reply.

She growled."..We're not there yet."

"ok..How about now?"

"NO! I mean..YES!"

"Really?!" I asked rather hopefully.

Tsuki grinded her beaks. "No!" She glided around the mountain and I could imagine her successful smile."Yes! We're here! I could feel massive chakras on that side of the mountain."

I pumped my fist in the air and yelled "YES!"

Tsuki sighed. "Geez, really got excited huh? Are you really a ninja? So much for the, _Stealth_." I bonked her head with the side of my fist and she let out a growl. Tsuki swooped down and I held on tightly. When she finally landed, I jumped down and saw a boulder blocking the entrance of a cave.

I looked around us.

"Uh..Tsuki? Is this the entrance?" I looked at her nervously.

Tsuki just stared at me strangely."Yea..Ya scared or somethin'?"

I could feel my face flush."What? NO! It's because..How can I frikkin get inside?!"

Tsuki just shrugged. "I dunno. Do something. Destroy the door, I guess . Go be a show-off."

I looked at her in shock. "What if they got angry?! I guess..I guess i'll just...I'll just knock." I strided confidently and knocked on the boulder.

Tsuki stared at me disbelievingly and guffawed a long laugh."Seriously?" Tsuki rolled over laughing. "Ya think that would -"

Before she can continue, the boulder moved out of place. I stared at her smugly and she glared at me and said "That's just _luck_,brat" Then, she disappeared in a poof of smoke because of shame.

There, before me, stood Pein himself. He stared at me up and down and asked."What do you want?"

I answered confidently and rather sarcastically. "A _job_."

Pein looked at me warily before shouting to someone on his back. "KONAN! The maid you asked for is here! It's a success!"

_WTF?! A MAID?!What the hell?!_ I glared at him lightly before I cleared my throat and bowed deeply to the waist.

"Um.. Pein- sama.I mean an _official _member of the Akatsuki." I said a bit waveringly.

He looked at my scratched headband that is located on my waist. Then he sighed.

"I'm very sorry about that. But, before you come inside, name, Please." He said in a very intimidating way.

Now,I almost I kept my face extremely calm on the outside. Ah, training in ANBU really helps.

_ If he knows my name.. _I thought rather panicked. But,It's not because I'm scared, It's because I'll miss a chance of a lifetime.

Besides, I'm not that weak because I got a reputation, right? And besides,I still get to fight and train all the time ya know!

So, mustering my courage, I said "Midori..Hayashi Midori."

To my surprise, Pein just stared at me. And _much more_ to my surprise. He _smiled_.

"Ah. Midori no ANBU. The exiled hero of the leaf." I stiffened at the mention of my nickname.

He seemed to not to notice my slight reaction and just continued.

"Exiled after saving the 3rd Hokage himself several times, made a reputation in the ANBU, helped during the Kyuubi attack." All the time he was speaking, I was looking in the side.

Then he looked at me pitifully. "And that is how they repay you. Accuse you of a crime you did not do and brand you as an S-class criminal."

I looked at him and chuckled bitterfully. "I know,right. I swear. They're going to get what they deserve."

Pein nodded at me and led me inside. After we walked in, Pein did some quick handsigns and without breaking a sweat, sealed the entrance.

It was _really_ dark inside. No, dim. Yes, _dim_. After a few seconds my eyes adjusted to the dark and found a..maze of corridors.. _Wow…How exciting._

We walked in silence as Pein led me down deeper in the halls. Finally, I can't take the silence anymore. I spoke up.

"Aren't you going to tell me the rules or something?" I looked up at Pein waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Oh yes. First of all. You'll have an interview. If you pass, you'll get to have the physical test to test your abilities. And if you don't, well we'll either kill you or, if your lucky, will just erase the memories you had in these organization." I gulped at the mention of them killing me. But it 's not like I'm backing down, actually. _Because,_ when I accepted being a shinobi, Death is always included in the **_to expect list_.**

Pein continued. "And if you passed the physical test. I'll give you a debriefing on what we do here and yadada dada and you'll be an official member. After you got your cloak, you'll get to meet the other members." He walked away coolly as if he didn't say anything weird and led me to another left, and several rights. All the time I had my eyebrows raised at him. _Seriously, the speech is almost impressive,but you just got to ruin it..I mean, Yadda Yadda? _

When he finally looked at me and he saw my eyebrows raised, he just shrugged.

After a few minutes, we came upon a woman with blue hair and hazel eyes that is wearing the Akatsuki cloak. _ Probably an official member and __This is probably their designation point_._duhh_... I guessed.

Pein cleared his throat. "Midori, this is my partner,Konan." Then,He turned to the blue head girl."Konan,I'll leave her to you now. .This is Midori. She wants to be a member. You heard of her right ?"

The now identified girl nodded."I know what to do Pein." Konan smiled.

Pein nodded. "Good. I have paperworks to do." With that he walked away.

After that, Konan looked at me and smiled. "Hey, my name is Konan. This way, please."

My first thought was. Wow, she's nice. _And,_ she_ looks_ nice. But who knows? One thing I learnt on being a shinobi is that Looks can be intimidating. Then I realized something. "Um..Konan-san-"

"Just Konan." She smiled at me with such a friendly smile that all my doubts have been washed away.

"Konan, have you been standing there all this time?" She seemed confused by my question, nevertheless, she still answered. "Yes,why?"

"Uh..nothing". She led me to another left.

_If, she was there..then...But..Pein addressed her in the entrance!And it's been almost,like an hour before we got to her! Is it possible that she heard him? Is criminals really this weird? _The thought just kept bugging me.

_**Of course they're weird. **_My eyes widened a fraction.

_Conscience_. I hissed in my mind_, Don't EVEN start._

Konan seemed to notice my silence and glanced at me so I spoke up. "How bad is being on Akatsuki?" I asked while still focused on the way in front of me.

Konan sighed. "Really, you may think we're always badass. But.._Some_ of us are actually nice if you get to know them. Like me." She smiled at me before continuing. "We just go badass when we're on missions. Just like ordinary shinobis. "

But somehow I got troubled on the_ some_ part. She led me to another round of twists and turns. My eyes twitched. _Didn't this guys get lost? _Finally, after what seemed like forever, we stopped at a big door. Probably the interrogation room.

Konan turned to me. "Here we are! Your interroga- interviewer will be here soon, so don't worry, he's usually never late." I nodded at her. "Thanks."

Then she smiled at me. "Please. If you get to pass. _Please_ stay sane. And _Please_ be the only person sane enough for me to interact with."

She looked so desperate so I just nodded. "Of course."

She sighed "Do you know how hard it_ is_ to be the _only_ girl in this frikkin organization?" I just chuckled. with that she turned away, but immediately faced me again.

"One more thing,how did you know where are hideout is?" She asked me suspiciously. I just shrugged and handed her _the flyer_. After she read it. Which took,like, several minutes. She half-whispered, half-shouted "TOBI!" And with that, she disappeared in a hurricane of papers and a flyer.

_So, she has the paper ability alright._

I closed my eyes and opened the doors.I can almost imagine that I'm opening the doors to the Hokage's office. Somehow, that thought calmed me, being safe, and being at home, and- No. Konoha is NOT home.

"Not anymore.."I mumbled sadly.I immediately swatted my previous thoughts away and I went inside the room and sat on the only place with light. The _desk_. And with _light_, I mean a _really_ dim light. And it's _really _just a small desk lamp. I sighed and put my hands on my chin. It 's just so boring.

After 3 minutes and he's still not here, I decided to play with my hair. And,After that, I cleansed my nails ,After that I played beats in the desk and even sang!

But my _interviewee_ is still nowhere in my glorious sight. Then, I remembered what Konan said.

_And don't worry, he's usually never late. _I groaned. Looks like today was the one where he chose to be late. I almost talked to my internal rival, _conscience_, when the door creaked open and violent light came flooding in.

I shut my eyes tight. I heard my _mysterious and late interviewee_ walk into the room and take a seat in front of me.

I still had my eyes closed. And After a minute or so. He greeted In a deep monotous voice. "Long time no see..Midori"

_That voice_..A growl formed in my throat. I snapped my eyes open. When my eyes finally adjusted to the dim light I let out a long snarl for I realized who the stoic man in front of me was.

I spat out _his name_ like poison.

"Uchiha…_Itachi_"


	4. The Interview

**_Authors's note:_**  
**_Hey guys! Just wanna tell you that I can only update during Fridays and depends too! But no worries! I'll make sure it'll be more than one chapter since I started doing my stories in my tablet and I got the whole story planned out. Enjoy the chap!_**

Midori's POV

I woke up to the dim light emanating from the small lamp of my borrowed room. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned sleepily. I tried to sit down and examine my surroundings. Nothing of interest. I thought lazily. I looked at the clock on the other end of the room squinting my eyes to try to see through the dark.

_4:30 am. Too early yet,_ . With a sigh, I laid back down on my bed and entered the happy world of sleep.

_I dreamt that I'm standing in the middle of a training ground. The sight of it alone makes me shiver with anticipation and makes me want to kick in and train and stretch my bones. Ah. It's been ages since I last trained properly. Lack of proper training can really make a shinobi rusty. Hmm. Training sounds good. Training. Training. Training._

Then my eyes snapped open as I remembered.  
_Today is the day that Konan said we're going to go training!._  
I stood up immediately and threw my blanket aside.  
What time is it again? I bonked my head with my palm trying to remember.  
Ah! 7:30! I glanced up at the watch to look at the time. With shock and barely believing what I saw, I finally registered the numbers. _7:25. 7:25 7:25_

_7:25!_  
I looked at the watch in horror.  
_Crap! 5 minutes!_

I rushed to the bathroom and I didn't even bother to turn on the shower or even remove my clothes, I just used a simple water jutsu to heavily drench me with water and a basic fire technique to dry my clothes and hair. I hurried back to my room and swung the closet door open to look for a brush. _Crap crap crap crap!_ I thought panickedly.

I frantically searched for a brush, but, to no avail. I mentally groaned and wore my ninja shoes and grabbed my scratched Hitai-ate on the bedside table.

I tied my Hitai-ate at my waist and scrambled to the very super small dining area and opened the fridge, grabbed, and devoured a stale toast in record time.

After that, I continued my **I spy: Comb!**  
Not too long after, I found a fork lying innocently on the table.  
I sighed. _Oh well, it can't be helped_. I grabbed the fork and ran it through my frizzy hair. I smiled at my clever solution, I brushed my hair smoothly, I pulled the fork but it won't come off. I tugged again, it won't budge. I tried again, harder this time, but it still won't come off.

Unfortunately it got stuck. And what was worse is that I can already sense Konan's chakra outside my door.

"Midori, it's me. Open up." Konan said which is followed by a soft knock. I _desperately_ tried to yank the fork out of my hair.  
"Just a second!" I shrieked. I leaned on the wall and tugged the fork away from my hair.  
I heard another knock."Is there something wrong?" Konan asked seemingly suspicious already.  
"No! Nothing's wrong. I'm just," I gave another violent tug which, thankfully, managed to get the fork off. But because of my lack of luck, I yanked a _whole lot_ of hair from my scalp as well.

"Oh dear kami! Ouch!" I shrieked in a_ very _high pitched voice.  
Konan called to me. "Midori? What's wrong? I'm coming in OK?"  
"Konan , wait! It's alright, you don't-" but Konan already barged in.

"What is it?" Konan eyed me worriedly. But when she saw my hair, my expression, and the fork which still has tufts of my hair on it which I desperately tried to hide on my back, she just smiled at me and seemed to understood. But she still looked a bit curious.

"Heh. I see" She summoned a bit of paper and hardened it, which she molded in the form of a comb.

She smiled at me. "There. Ready to go?" I just nodded, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Thanks.." I muttered and quickly brushed my hair. Upon walking out I grabbed my black lotus flower clip which goes really well with my kimono and clipped it on my hair. Finally, I walked out of the room and she followed soon after and closed the door.

She smiled at me. "No problem."  
She started to walk and mentioned me to go and follow her.  
"Let's go Midori. We don't have all day." And with a smile on my face. I started to walk away.

.

.

.

It took as a _good_ 30 minutes to reach the training ground. But it turned out to be just a _huge_ empty room with a high roof. I sighed with disappointment. _Aren't training grounds supposed to be big?!_ Well.. it _IS_ big, but there's no real training stuff. Just a huge _empty_ room.

Konan told me that this is just the basic training ground and told me to do warm-ups.

I nodded and did what she told me. After I did all the basic exercises, Konan mentioned me to go to her.  
Konan turned to me seriously.  
"We need to make the most of the training Midori. Pein only gives recruits 3 times to practice. And we need to do this _really_ quick." Her eyes darted to the doors.

I looked at her questioningly and jumped to a conclusion. "Why? Is sparring not allowed?"

Konan smiled at me sheepishly. "Ah. Exactly."

Now, I'm _really_ confused. I frowned. "Then, why are you-"

She cut me off. "Because I really like you and I want you to pass." She smiled at me. "Now let's do this before Pein caught us." Then she smirked at me. "Besides, being around boys all day is such a pain in the ass." I raised my eyebrows and chuckled humorously at her rhymes.

She went to the center of the room and took a fighting stance.  
"Are you ready?" She smirked at me.  
I went to the center of the room and nodded.

Konan rushed to me with a paper Kunai in hand. I swiftly ducked to the side. Then I infused chakra on my fist and punched her. But before my fist made contact with her, she scattered into tiny pieces of paper. Then suddenly, all the papers that were fluttering a while ago became shurikens and came after me. Fortunately, I succesfully managed to dodge all of them. When I turned, Konan materialized from behind me and returned to her previous position.

We did the exercise for a few more minutes. Then I dashed at her, fire chakra swelling in my hand while my other hand is holding an explosive paper tag. I Slapped the tag to the ground next to me. It was just a minor explosive. Nothing but a mere D-class bomb. Nothing serious. I was going to use the fireball to distract her and then-

But I was _too_ lost in my trail of thoughts that I didn't see Konan use her Dance of the shikigami. I barely dodged her paper projectiles which she hurled at me and I lost my balance and I stumbled. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, I looked horror stricken when the tounges of flame of the fireball on my hand _touched_ the bomb tag. I quickly did hand signs.

"Substitution jutsu!" I shouted before the explosion hurt me. After I transported near Konan , I heard the _really_ loud explosion. The ground shook and my teeth chattered in my skull. The explosion made a medium sized crater on the ground.

Our breaths were caught in our throats while Konan glared at me lightly and I just smiled sheepishly at her. I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Oops. Wrong bomb, got the C-class instead.. He he.. sorry.."  
She looked at me strangely. "_That_ was a C-class?! Tell me, did _Deidara_ made that or-"

But, what she was about to say was cut off because the doors swung open. And what was _worse_, is that, there , stood Pein himself. Yes, PEIN. Konan and I both gasped loudly at the same time.

Pein stared at us."What, do both of you think you're doing?" He asked in his ever so intimidating and _deathly_ calm voice.

Konan tried to explain. "Pein! We were just training and I-

"I see. Just don't make too much noise." Konan and I were utterly shocked at his reply. _Aren't he supposed to be angry and such?_

But the most shocking thing is what happened next. Pein created a Path with his Rinnegan and turned to me. "Use this to train. It's alright if you ruin it. Be strong and pass the test. You'll be a strong asset." And with that, he turned his back and left. Leaving Konan and I both speechless, mouth hanging open. Finally, Konan cleared her throat.

"L-let us not be distracted. Go on. Attack the Path." Konan nodded to the Deva Path that Pein left me to practice upon. It was turning it's head on an _impossible _angle.

"H-hai" I dashed to the front of the Path and swung my leg at him. He caught it as planned. Then I swung a chakra infused kick to his stomach using my free leg. I wiggled out of his grip as he flew a few feet away. A huge cloud of smoke appeared but I traced a silhouette. Then it burst out of the smoke.

The Path came dashing towards me and I jumped out of the way. He turned to me and hundreds of needles came shooting out of his sleeves.

_Okay._ I thought._ Enough Taijutsu practice._

I quickly did handsigns. "Earth style: Mud wall!" A huge wall of earth shot out to defend me. With a soft thump, I landed on the ground safely.  
Then I realized something. I can inflict as much pain as possible with that Path without hurting Pein as well. I grinned wickedly.  
_Hmm. A good opportunity to practice Raiton as well I guess._

"Midori! What are you doing?!" I can hear Konan shout from the other side of the room. "Fight!"

When my jutsu retracted to the ground, I smirked at the Path. "Enough playing around I guess."  
I sighed and did various hand signs. "Lightning release: Blue eagle!" An eagle made of lightning made it's way to the Path. Then I threw explosive kunais at the Path's left and right just in case he tried to swerve to the side. _Unfortunately_, he jumped up then disappeared. I looked around with calculating eyes. Then before I knew it, he's behind me.

I did another round of hand signs "Wind release: Swift Blade!"

A fast blade of air sliced it's way to the Path before it reached me, the Path tried to avoid, but the blade of air was faster. It hit him straight in the chest. I followed it with another jutsu.  
"Wind release: Twin hurricane!" Two hurricanes made it's way to the Path. He managed to avoid the first one, but the second hit him and sent him flying. Before he flew away too far, I released another technique.

"Water release: Water prison!" A huge bubble of water imprisoned the Path. Then I threw shurikens at the huge bubble of water where it floated aimlessly.  
I did quick hand signs.  
"Lightning release: Electric arrow!" It quickly made it's way to the bubble of water and electrocuted the Path. The shurikens I threw just widened the damage.

I dashed to get nearer to the Path. When the bubble disappeared, I forced chakra to my lungs and compressed it, turning it into water.  
"Water release: Water pistol!" Water made it's way out of my mouth with so much pressure and sent the Path flying.

I was already getting tired and decided to deliver the final blow. I put chakra in my lungs and did hand signs.  
"Fire release: Dragon's roar!" Hot, crackling fire came out of my mouth and hit the Path. A fog of smoke blocked my view. I smirked in triumph. Then, I sensed something moving. It's still alive. My eyes twitched. _Doesn't that guy knows how to die?!_

I sighed and did more hand signs, and this time, I'm sure the fight will be over.  
" Fire release: Dragon's jaw!" A huge dragon made of fire came out beneath my feet and swallowed the Path whole. When the dragon disappeared, the Path is no longer in sight.

I sighed tiredly. This got _more_ tiring than I expected.

I looked at Konan who looked at me in slight awe. "I have a feeling that you're still holding back there. Aren't you?"  
I smirked at her. "Exactly."  
She raised her eyebrows at me. "Impressive."

I chuckled and started to walked forward and swayed to the side but caught myself before I fell. This didn't went unnoticed to Konan . She put my hand on her shoulder and smiled at me. "Chakra exhaustion?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes. I guess so."  
We started to walk back to my room slowly to let me keep up. Surprisingly though, it didn't took as long as earlier. It took a _whole lot longer._

After a _long_ while, we finally reached my room. I removed my hand from Konan's neck and took a step forward.  
I smiled at Konan . "I can take it from here." I opened my door slowly and entered my dim room.  
She nodded at me and returned the smile. "I got a feeling we'll be good friends."  
I nodded. "I think so too." I was about to close the door when Konan called out.  
"Wait!" I opened the door a bit wider to hear her out. "Here". She handed me a small brush and left. I just smiled absently and shut the door.

_Oh well..I guess Akatsuki ain't that bad after all._

**_Author's note:_**  
**_I'm sorry if the fight scene ain't that good. I'll probably do better on the next chapter. Besides, I can't think properly since I'm in a supermarket while doing this. So, thank you for all those who continues to read my story and thanks for all the positive feedback! You made me keep going and reading your reviews just made my day! :3 By the way, sorry if the jutsus are English! Please review!_**


	5. The results

Midori's POV

I sat on my_ awful_ room lazily. For the most part, my **Operation : Decoration** didn't get to go well as planned. Konan already warned me not do something funny anymore if I still want to live. Why? It's because I _tried_ to paint the room _hot pink._ Where I got the paint? I myself didn't know where. I just spotted it somewhere at the far side of the room as if it's main purpose was to make the room occupants use them and make the occupant get killed a while after.

I sighed in boredom. All the decorations I did so far is just a few potted plants and the Origami that Konan gave me. I shrugged. _Oh well, a companion won't hurt. Right? _So I bit my thumb and summoned the only summon that can fit in my room. The grumpy, stuck up she-wolf.

"Kuchiyose: Aka!"

Aka appeared in a swirl of smoke. A l_ot_ of smoke . After her grand entrance ended, which by the way, almost killed me from suffocation, she greeted me with a _very_ heartwarming greeting

"Jerk." She glared at me. My eyes twitched.

"Dear Kami. Wha- what's wrong with you?!" She just stared at me up and down in a very disgusted way. _I forgot. She got a **horrible** attitude._

"Tsk. How about _you?_ What's wrong with _you_? Can't even get yourself a proper boyfriend. " She eyed me like how those annoying fangirls eyed _anyone_ who stepped a meter near their respective crushes.

I hissed at her. "What the _hell_ is your problem?!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Y_OU_. Just let me free already. I don't want an ugly owner like you." She retorted at me.

"Oh yea?! Well, Look who's talkin? The ugly demented _matron!_ And here I am as so much as hoping for a nice little _chat._" I stuck my tongue at her. "B****."

She looked at me in such a shocked and angry way that her forehead creases is so deep it seems that if you fall there, there's no coming back.

"Why you little-" she lunged at me but I just kicked her and swatted her away with my hand.

"Ugh..Just be gone Aka no Baka. I lost the will to interact with ya, _pup_."

She growled at me "_You brat..._." then, she let out a canine smirk. "Fine, I'll let this slip. _For now_. But don't call _me _for a while. I'll go on a long trip with my boyfriend. _My boyfriend_." Then she started dissipating in a swirl of smoke.

"No need to repeat!" I shouted at her and hurled a pillow at her direction, but she was already gone. And it hit the vase instead that is standing innocently on the far side of the room.

I glared at the place she was previously standing and decided to find something else to do.

When I found nothing to do, I decided to just jump up and down the bed for fun, and decided to think how much of a jerk my recent summons are being.

'_Oh Kami, WHY? Why does __all__ my summons all acts frikkin demented?!'_

'_**Because you influenced them.'**_

A voice said somewhere in my mind. I grimaced.

'_Conscience.' _I hissed in my mind while still jumping.

'_**Miss me Midori? Oh, it rhymes!**_** Goody.'**

'_Shut up. Your poem sucks.' _I hissed at my mind. I stopped jumping and glared at nowhere in particular, hoping my c_onscience_ will see it.

I flopped down on my bed and accidentally hit my head on the bed frame with a loud 'Thunk!'.

I spewed a rather colorful amount of curses before settling on lying down calmly.

'_**You do know swearing is bad..right?'** _The ever so annoying voice said.

I sighed. _'I don't know what you're trying to say head-chan, but it's so not working.' _

Great. Now I'm talking to myself. Well, a voice in my head. But as far as I recalled, I'm no Jinchuuriki. So it can't be the voice of a demon. It looks like I really got insane huh..

'_**Hmph. You know why you don't have any lovelife? It's because you all act bitter!'**_

I groaned in annoyance. _"Like I frikking care you-"_

But he-_or she_, or whatever . I'll just refer it to an _it_, cut me _pretty _short.

'_**And do you know why you're all bitter?'**_

'_How would I-' _

'_**It's because you lack LOVE!'**_

My eyes widened in annoyance. '_How are __**you**__ even called __**conscience**__?!'_

I closed my eyes and imagined that I'm punching _conscience straight on the face. _So, I tried it out.

'_Hello?' _No answer.

'_Hello?' _ Still no answer. I smiled. Great, that should shut _it_ for a while.

.

.

.

A few hours has passed and I'm lying on my side lazily. Konan told me yesterday that today is the day that my results are to be varied and whether I'll live or not. I mentally shuddered at the thought.

I sat up and looked around worriedly. _What if I failed? What will happen to me? Will I die? Or, will I get lucky and just be a doomed amnesiac?_

I grunted. My, how positive of me. Then, all of a sudden I saw something glinting on the table at the far side of the room. I debated with myself if I should approach it or not. I decided it would be harmless so after a while, I decided to make my way through it.

But before I was even halfway, the door slammed open and there stood Konan. But, she doesn't have her smile today.

She looked different. She looked seriously irritated. She stood there with her head held high and her face contorted with irritation.

I gulped. Should I check the table first? Or, come with Konan right away? I quickly thought of the consequences while keeping a straight face with no effort and looked at Konan who is looking at me impatiently. If her expression can talk, it sure would say something like. _Come with me or I'll kill you._

So I decided to leave the checking for later. I quickly walked out of the room and Konan slammed the door behind us. I winced at the loud sound. Konan quickly led me to a way of twist and turns. No one was speaking or making a sound. It was eerily quiet and all you could hear is the tapping of feet on the cold hard ground and the faint sound of us breathing. So, I decided to be blunt.

"Konan, Did..did I do something wrong to you?" I asked her hesitantly and looked to the side.

Konan quickly looked at me. "What? Of course not!" She led me to another corridor.

"Then why are you so…grumpy?" I looked at her pleadingly. She just groaned and said one word.

"_Tobi_."

I looked at her confused. "The carrot guy?" She looked at me strangely and chuckled.

"_Carrot guy?_ Ahaha..But, Yea..Whatever you call him." She took a sharp intake of breath.

"So..did I fail?" I asked nervously.

She just shrugged. "I dunno..Pein didn't tell me." We continued walking,then,she smirked at me. "And even if he did,I won't tell."

After a few minutes of walking, I suddenly remembered what I was currently curious with.

"Is he really that bad?" She just raised both of her eyebrows at me.

"Who? Pein?"

I looked at her. "Huh? No.. I mean. Tobi."

"If you get to be an official member, you'll meet _him_. Then, you'll wish that you didn't." She got a sort of pitiful look on her face. A pitiful look for _me._

Well, That somehow troubled me. I realized that the corridors are becoming slightly bigger and I somehow figured out that this corridor might lead to Pein's office.

So I decided to get back to the subject. "So..Is he..really annoying?" I finally saw doors becoming visible in my sight. A few more seconds of walking...

Konan stopped in front of a big double door with 2 lamp on either side. She grimaced.

"Annoying? No."

I sighed a secret sigh of relief.

"He's _really infuriating._" Now, I visibly groaned. Konan seemed to be amused and smiled at my reaction.

Then, she knocked on the door. We could hear Pein's muffled voice inside his office saying, "Come in."

Konan opened the door slightly and ushered me in. "Good luck." She whispered before shutting the door.

I was left in the dim light of Pein's office. I found him sitting on his desk piled with paperworks in the center of the was sitting there with all his glory. I walked to him and put on a calm face.

He glanced at me briefly and turned back on the paper he was reading.

"Sit." Then he indicated the seat in front of him. I sat down calmly. But despite of my cool exterior, my heart is beating a million times inside.

He took my results from the drawer under his desk.

"From what I read from the report Itachi gave me." I winced at his name.

"It says that you have such great skills in all fields. Have high experience in such. He also said that-"

An hour later:

"-so all in all..Congratulations. You passed." Pein handed me a new set of keys.

"You may go now. Go seek Konan for directions. Your physical test starts next week. Try hard and try to stay alive. A lot of our examinees didn't pass that phase and ended up as a bloody mess. Good luck." I nodded and made my way to the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see that Konan is still there, waiting patiently. She smiled at me, genuinely pleased.

"I know you can do it." I smiled at her praise.

"But, how did you know?"

She raised her eyebrows and replied."Because your still alive ." I somehow got really thankful that I passed.

She then led me to my new room which we reached after a few long minutes. She opened the door for me.

"Good luck for the next exam Midori. I'll see you tomorrow to show you the training grounds. And, _Please_, pass." With that she turned and left and I closed the door behind me.

The room was much more bigger than the previous one. The previous one looked like a cell, while this one looked a bit more like a room.

It has a desk, a rundown bookshelf and a double sized bed. There's a door probably leading to a bathroom, a closet with extra clothes that Konan let me borrow and a bedside table with a lamp on top.

There's also a small fridge and a small TV. But the room is as dim as ever. Konan assured me yesterday that if I get to be a member, the rooms will have proper lightings already.

I looked around.I so wanted to decorate the room too, but Pein warned me not to do anything funny anymore. But he did say that I could decorate my official room, _if_ I become an official member. Now, that just encouraged me! So I grabbed a quick snack from the fridge and plopped myself on the bed, preparing to sleep.

I almost fell asleep though,when I remembered something. I raised my head.. My eyes are so heavy. But there's something I couldn't understand.

_Pein . How can he talk like, for an hour?! And that's just giving results! What if it's a meeting?! Will it last for days?!_

I shook the thought that gave me mental trauma. I almost fell asleep again when I remembered the glinting stuff on the table earlier. I sighed and decided to just shrug it off.

_Probably just an old shuriken. Nothing worth seeing. Besides, I forgot the way back to that room anyways._

It has been a long,boring day . And with that, I drifted in the comfortable company of sleep.

..

.

.

Normal POV

Itachi walked inside the room Midori previously occupied. He came in a few minutes after Konan came to pick her up. His eyes scanned the room for something. This is also the room the Uchiha used when he first came to Akatsuki. He looked for the desk. When he finally spotted it, He visibly grew tense.

He walked to the table stiffly. When he reached the table, he relaxed.

For, in the desk was a necklace and a letter. He sighed.

_It's still here_. He thought.

He inspected the letter he wrote a long time ago.

'_No sign of Midori's chakra. She hasn't read this yet._' He sighed in relief, but at the same time, disappointment.

He read the letter that he wrote when he was still just 13.

_Dear Midori,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain I had caused you. I swear, my only purpose upon calling you is to say goodbye. I didn't know that shinobis will find us. I'm so sorry that i'm the cause that you had lost everything dear to you. I just really want to give you this necklace you really want from long ago. I want you to know that your one of the best friends I had in Konoha. I just wish that you can forgive me. But, if you don't, it's alright. I don't deserve it anyway. Again. I'm really sorry._

_Sincerely yours, Itachi._

He sighed. '_What a foolish letter my young mind had written.'_ He didn't get the chance to mail the letter before,and with that,he made the paper burst into flames.

Itachi had a sad look on his face as he picked the necklace he was supposed to give to Midori years ago.

"It's better this way." He sighed. "It's better for her to hate me.. Just like Sasuke did..It's..for the better.." Itachi hesitantly put the necklace in his pocket and muttered. "She'll get stronger this way."

He remembered her warm smile, her melodious laugh.

He remembered how happy she was at her first day at the academy.

How she smiled when she became a Chuunin.

How she thanked him on the birthday gift he gave her when they're kids.

How she got angry when he called her an old hag.

How she bragged on being an ANBU captain.

How she tripped when she was chasing him.

How she seemed so proud of him when he became a captain at such a young age.

He remembered how she accepted the duty of a jounin profesionally.

How she served Konoha.

How she smiled at him encouragingly when she returned from a mission all bloodied and injured.

How she gushed at a pretty necklace she wanted so much.

How she cried when her sister got hurt on a mission.

How she broke down on his shoulder when her parents died during the kyuu-bi attack.

How she helped bravely at the Kyuu-bi attack at such a young age.

How she blamed herself when her sister fell to coma.

How she saved the 3rd Hokage numerous time.

How she looked at him in horror when he saw him murder his clan.

How she hated him when she thought she was betrayed.

How she spat his name.

How mad she is at her.

How she slapped him,

and how she told him about getting her revenge.

But,even still, He remembered how him and Midori met at the streets one day. How that Midori smile at him when he-

He shook off the thought. '_No. That Midori..Is already gone..she's different now._' He started to exit through the door. But he stopped dead in his track.

"And, just to clear things…"He looked at the bed Midori previously occupied. He could still sense the faint trail of chakra she left. "I don't hate you Midori." He looked at the bed.

"In fact, I think… _I love you_." He almost thought Midori was there smiling at him.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. But smiled nevertheless knowing he was just imagining it.

And with that, he left the room. And the room they once shared, is going to be silent forever about the Uchiha's silent confession.

_Author's note:_

_So how do you like this chapter so far? Am I somehow improving? Thank you for those who continued to support me! You guys just made my day! I'll try to update tommorrow and every friday and weekends.._

_Midori: And why?_

_Le;me: Classes of course..Dope._

_Midori: Why you..._

_Anyway, if there's any error please let me know^^ stupid words and their stupid magical disappearances_


	6. Training

**_Authors's note:_**  
**_Hey guys! Just wanna tell you that I can only update during Fridays and depends too! But no worries! I'll make sure it'll be more than one chapter since I started doing my stories in my tablet and I got the whole story planned out. Enjoy the chap!_**

Midori's POV

I woke up to the dim light emanating from the small lamp of my borrowed room. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned sleepily. I tried to sit down and examine my surroundings. Nothing of interest. I thought lazily. I looked at the clock on the other end of the room squinting my eyes to try to see through the dark.

_4:30 am. Too early yet,_ . With a sigh, I laid back down on my bed and entered the happy world of sleep.

_I dreamt that I'm standing in the middle of a training ground. The sight of it alone makes me shiver with anticipation and makes me want to kick in and train and stretch my bones. Ah. It's been ages since I last trained properly. Lack of proper training can really make a shinobi rusty. Hmm. Training sounds good. Training. Training. Training._

Then my eyes snapped open as I remembered.  
_Today is the day that Konan said we're going to go training!._  
I stood up immediately and threw my blanket aside.  
What time is it again? I bonked my head with my palm trying to remember.  
Ah! 7:30! I glanced up at the watch to look at the time. With shock and barely believing what I saw, I finally registered the numbers. _7:25. 7:25 7:25_

_7:25!_  
I looked at the watch in horror.  
_Crap! 5 minutes!_

I rushed to the bathroom and I didn't even bother to turn on the shower or even remove my clothes, I just used a simple water jutsu to heavily drench me with water and a basic fire technique to dry my clothes and hair. I hurried back to my room and swung the closet door open to look for a brush. _Crap crap crap crap!_ I thought panickedly.

I frantically searched for a brush, but, to no avail. I mentally groaned and wore my ninja shoes and grabbed my scratched Hitai-ate on the bedside table.

I tied my Hitai-ate at my waist and scrambled to the very super small dining area and opened the fridge, grabbed, and devoured a stale toast in record time.

After that, I continued my **I spy: Comb!**  
Not too long after, I found a fork lying innocently on the table.  
I sighed. _Oh well, it can't be helped_. I grabbed the fork and ran it through my frizzy hair. I smiled at my clever solution, I brushed my hair smoothly, I pulled the fork but it won't come off. I tugged again, it won't budge. I tried again, harder this time, but it still won't come off.

Unfortunately it got stuck. And what was worse is that I can already sense Konan's chakra outside my door.

"Midori, it's me. Open up." Konan said which is followed by a soft knock. I _desperately_ tried to yank the fork out of my hair.  
"Just a second!" I shrieked. I leaned on the wall and tugged the fork away from my hair.  
I heard another knock."Is there something wrong?" Konan asked seemingly suspicious already.  
"No! Nothing's wrong. I'm just," I gave another violent tug which, thankfully, managed to get the fork off. But because of my lack of luck, I yanked a _whole lot_ of hair from my scalp as well.

"Oh dear kami! Ouch!" I shrieked in a_ very _high pitched voice.  
Konan called to me. "Midori? What's wrong? I'm coming in OK?"  
"Konan , wait! It's alright, you don't-" but Konan already barged in.

"What is it?" Konan eyed me worriedly. But when she saw my hair, my expression, and the fork which still has tufts of my hair on it which I desperately tried to hide on my back, she just smiled at me and seemed to understood. But she still looked a bit curious.

"Heh. I see" She summoned a bit of paper and hardened it, which she molded in the form of a comb.

She smiled at me. "There. Ready to go?" I just nodded, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Thanks.." I muttered and quickly brushed my hair. Upon walking out I grabbed my black lotus flower clip which goes really well with my kimono and clipped it on my hair. Finally, I walked out of the room and she followed soon after and closed the door.

She smiled at me. "No problem."  
She started to walk and mentioned me to go and follow her.  
"Let's go Midori. We don't have all day." And with a smile on my face. I started to walk away.

.

.

.

It took as a _good_ 30 minutes to reach the training ground. But it turned out to be just a _huge_ empty room with a high roof. I sighed with disappointment. _Aren't training grounds supposed to be big?!_ Well.. it _IS_ big, but there's no real training stuff. Just a huge _empty_ room.

Konan told me that this is just the basic training ground and told me to do warm-ups.

I nodded and did what she told me. After I did all the basic exercises, Konan mentioned me to go to her.  
Konan turned to me seriously.  
"We need to make the most of the training Midori. Pein only gives recruits 3 times to practice. And we need to do this _really_ quick." Her eyes darted to the doors.

I looked at her questioningly and jumped to a conclusion. "Why? Is sparring not allowed?"

Konan smiled at me sheepishly. "Ah. Exactly."

Now, I'm _really_ confused. I frowned. "Then, why are you-"

She cut me off. "Because I really like you and I want you to pass." She smiled at me. "Now let's do this before Pein caught us." Then she smirked at me. "Besides, being around boys all day is such a pain in the ass." I raised my eyebrows and chuckled humorously at her rhymes.

She went to the center of the room and took a fighting stance.  
"Are you ready?" She smirked at me.  
I went to the center of the room and nodded.

Konan rushed to me with a paper Kunai in hand. I swiftly ducked to the side. Then I infused chakra on my fist and punched her. But before my fist made contact with her, she scattered into tiny pieces of paper. Then suddenly, all the papers that were fluttering a while ago became shurikens and came after me. Fortunately, I succesfully managed to dodge all of them. When I turned, Konan materialized from behind me and returned to her previous position.

We did the exercise for a few more minutes. Then I dashed at her, fire chakra swelling in my hand while my other hand is holding an explosive paper tag. I Slapped the tag to the ground next to me. It was just a minor explosive. Nothing but a mere D-class bomb. Nothing serious. I was going to use the fireball to distract her and then-

But I was _too_ lost in my trail of thoughts that I didn't see Konan use her Dance of the shikigami. I barely dodged her paper projectiles which she hurled at me and I lost my balance and I stumbled. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, I looked horror stricken when the tounges of flame of the fireball on my hand _touched_ the bomb tag. I quickly did hand signs.

"Substitution jutsu!" I shouted before the explosion hurt me. After I transported near Konan , I heard the _really_ loud explosion. The ground shook and my teeth chattered in my skull. The explosion made a medium sized crater on the ground.

Our breaths were caught in our throats while Konan glared at me lightly and I just smiled sheepishly at her. I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Oops. Wrong bomb, got the C-class instead.. He he.. sorry.."  
She looked at me strangely. "_That_ was a C-class?! Tell me, did _Deidara_ made that or-"

But, what she was about to say was cut off because the doors swung open. And what was _worse_, is that, there , stood Pein himself. Yes, PEIN. Konan and I both gasped loudly at the same time.

Pein stared at us."What, do both of you think you're doing?" He asked in his ever so intimidating and _deathly_ calm voice.

Konan tried to explain. "Pein! We were just training and I-

"I see. Just don't make too much noise." Konan and I were utterly shocked at his reply. _Aren't he supposed to be angry and such?_

But the most shocking thing is what happened next. Pein created a Path with his Rinnegan and turned to me. "Use this to train. It's alright if you ruin it. Be strong and pass the test. You'll be a strong asset." And with that, he turned his back and left. Leaving Konan and I both speechless, mouth hanging open. Finally, Konan cleared her throat.

"L-let us not be distracted. Go on. Attack the Path." Konan nodded to the Deva Path that Pein left me to practice upon. It was turning it's head on an _impossible _angle.

"H-hai" I dashed to the front of the Path and swung my leg at him. He caught it as planned. Then I swung a chakra infused kick to his stomach using my free leg. I wiggled out of his grip as he flew a few feet away. A huge cloud of smoke appeared but I traced a silhouette. Then it burst out of the smoke.

The Path came dashing towards me and I jumped out of the way. He turned to me and hundreds of needles came shooting out of his sleeves.

_Okay._ I thought._ Enough Taijutsu practice._

I quickly did handsigns. "Earth style: Mud wall!" A huge wall of earth shot out to defend me. With a soft thump, I landed on the ground safely.  
Then I realized something. I can inflict as much pain as possible with that Path without hurting Pein as well. I grinned wickedly.  
_Hmm. A good opportunity to practice Raiton as well I guess._

"Midori! What are you doing?!" I can hear Konan shout from the other side of the room. "Fight!"

When my jutsu retracted to the ground, I smirked at the Path. "Enough playing around I guess."  
I sighed and did various hand signs. "Lightning release: Blue eagle!" An eagle made of lightning made it's way to the Path. Then I threw explosive kunais at the Path's left and right just in case he tried to swerve to the side. _Unfortunately_, he jumped up then disappeared. I looked around with calculating eyes. Then before I knew it, he's behind me.

I did another round of hand signs "Wind release: Swift Blade!"

A fast blade of air sliced it's way to the Path before it reached me, the Path tried to avoid, but the blade of air was faster. It hit him straight in the chest. I followed it with another jutsu.  
"Wind release: Twin hurricane!" Two hurricanes made it's way to the Path. He managed to avoid the first one, but the second hit him and sent him flying. Before he flew away too far, I released another technique.

"Water release: Water prison!" A huge bubble of water imprisoned the Path. Then I threw shurikens at the huge bubble of water where it floated aimlessly.  
I did quick hand signs.  
"Lightning release: Electric arrow!" It quickly made it's way to the bubble of water and electrocuted the Path. The shurikens I threw just widened the damage.

I dashed to get nearer to the Path. When the bubble disappeared, I forced chakra to my lungs and compressed it, turning it into water.  
"Water release: Water pistol!" Water made it's way out of my mouth with so much pressure and sent the Path flying.

I was already getting tired and decided to deliver the final blow. I put chakra in my lungs and did hand signs.  
"Fire release: Dragon's roar!" Hot, crackling fire came out of my mouth and hit the Path. A fog of smoke blocked my view. I smirked in triumph. Then, I sensed something moving. It's still alive. My eyes twitched. _Doesn't that guy knows how to die?!_

I sighed and did more hand signs, and this time, I'm sure the fight will be over.  
" Fire release: Dragon's jaw!" A huge dragon made of fire came out beneath my feet and swallowed the Path whole. When the dragon disappeared, the Path is no longer in sight.

I sighed tiredly. This got _more_ tiring than I expected.

I looked at Konan who looked at me in slight awe. "I have a feeling that you're still holding back there. Aren't you?"  
I smirked at her. "Exactly."  
She raised her eyebrows at me. "Impressive."

I chuckled and started to walked forward and swayed to the side but caught myself before I fell. This didn't went unnoticed to Konan . She put my hand on her shoulder and smiled at me. "Chakra exhaustion?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes. I guess so."  
We started to walk back to my room slowly to let me keep up. Surprisingly though, it didn't took as long as earlier. It took a _whole lot longer._

After a _long_ while, we finally reached my room. I removed my hand from Konan's neck and took a step forward.  
I smiled at Konan . "I can take it from here." I opened my door slowly and entered my dim room.  
She nodded at me and returned the smile. "I got a feeling we'll be good friends."  
I nodded. "I think so too." I was about to close the door when Konan called out.  
"Wait!" I opened the door a bit wider to hear her out. "Here". She handed me a small brush and left. I just smiled absently and shut the door.

_Oh well..I guess Akatsuki ain't that bad after all._

**_Author's note:_**  
**_I'm sorry if the fight scene ain't that good. I'll probably do better on the next chapter. Besides, I can't think properly since I'm in a supermarket while doing this. So, thank you for all those who continues to read my story and thanks for all the positive feedback! You made me keep going and reading your reviews just made my day! :3 By the way, sorry if the jutsus are English! Please review!_**


	7. The physical test (Part 1)

**_Author's note: So, yea, took me a while to update, but don't worry dear readers! I'll at least update once or twice a week. :-) Anyway, here's the chapter !_**

** Midori's POV ( as usual XD )**

Three days. I've been practicing for Only _three frikkin days_. And finally, today is the day that will determine whether I'm worthy of Akatsuki or if I am just worth to be killed. I already woke up early this day due to a past incident , and Konan led me to the same training ground we've been practicing upon for _days._

When we arrived, there are already 4 persons in the room. One with silver hair and holding a big 3 bladed scythe , one with a big puppet on his back, and one that suspiciously looked like a _sushi_. And the other one is most likely, to be, **_Weasel._**

I looked at him angrily and decided to talk with Konan to distract myself.  
After a good few minutes, Pein _finally_ arrived.

_He's late._ I thought. _Probably had a long time preparing the speech of doom._ But when Pein finally turned to us, he looks... _sleepy?_

I looked at Konan curiously who just grinned sheepishly and mouthed _" Paper works "_ and is followed by _" Origami "._ Which I translated as,_' I used his paper works for origami_.' My mouth formed a small 'o'.

Finally , Pein cleared his throat and turned to me. "Midori , you'll have 4 tests today, Weapon and Taijutsu with Hidan, " he mentioned to the silver haired one who grinned at me sadistically. "Weapons with Sasori, " he mentioned to the the red head that just stared at me blankly with bored eyes. Pein continued. "Ninjutsu with Kisame , " He pointed to Sushi-san who grinned at me and showed all his sharp teeth.  
"Then finally, genjutsu and ninjutsu as well with Itachi. If you get to defeat all of them, you pass. And don't worry, no one will interrupt."

I scowled as he mentioned _his_ name and glared at Itachi but he just stared back at me.

I turned to Pein, a scowl on my face, but in an ever so polite tone, I asked. "Pein-sama, can I get _another_ opponent? I'll accept anyone, except, _him_." I asked, well, more like growled the last part, then I pointed roughly at _Weasel's_ direction.

Pein thought for a while and replied firmly with a "No, no one can use genjutsu as effective as him. You got no choice."

Pein said in an ordering tone, crossed his arms, and eyed me firmly. Warning me not to object.

I sighed irritatedly, knowing that I lost. " Okay, fine." I grumbled.

Konan nodded at me encouragingly and gave me a chakra pill.  
"Here, Use this to replenish your chakra reserves. But use it wisely, we'll only give you one pill. Do well too, our last rookie, Arnold died failing this."  
I smiled gratefully at her and took the pill from her. I started to walk to the center, when Pein called to me, eyes dropping slightly. "Choose your first opponent." He said in a cold voice.

I thought about it for a while._ Weapons would be a lot easier than the other 3 and it uses less chakra so..._

"I choose, _Sasori_" I said in a deadly calm voice and pointed at Sasori's direction.

Said red head just 'hmphed' at me and walked calmly to my direction. Looking at me smugly, _every_ step of the way. Once we're on position, Pein nodded at us, signalling us to attack.. Then his voice rang in the quiet room. "Start."

Sasori quickly dismounted his puppet from his back and made it attack me.  
The puppet dashed towards me and threw poisoned senbons from _who-knows-where_ and I quickly jumped upwards and threw a kunai with an attached bomb tag at the puppet, but Sasori saw this coming earlier and just quickly moved his puppet out of the way.

I decided to act weak at first, and when Sasori is smug enough that he is confident that he'll win, that's where I'll strike, _seriously._

I threw a few shuriken at Sasori which he easily blocked with his handy puppet. He attacked me with waves of senbons again and I'm pretty sure he is going easy with me as well. I managed to dodge all of them, but of course, I decided to act clumsy and make it look like I barely dodged it and even fell on my back for good measures. After that, I slowly scrambled to my feet and sluggishly leapt upwards and threw my weakest paper tags attached to my most worn out kunais to Sasori.

Because of the dull blades, they barely sank to the ground. And because of the weak tags, they didn't even seem to faze Sasori. And because I'm such an actress, I decided to act tired and started to fake pant and even held the chakra pill with my left hand. I looked at Pein and Konan who looked at me with disappointment. I really want to smirk, but I thought that that'll ruin the surprise.

Then Sasori chuckled, which turned to a laugh, then,not too long after, he _guffawed_ at me, holding his stomach with laughter. I shot him an annoyed look.  
"You..._you_ dare challenge _me_?! Sasori the puppet master?!" He could barely breath and speak because he's laughing so hard that his whole body shook with laughter. "You..look at you! You barely did anything and your already out of chakra?! _Pathetic!_" After that, he continued his little laugh trip. He's making quite a racket.

I grunted in annoyance and slipped the chakra pill back to my pocket and straightened up. I stopped my panting and breathed small huffs.

"Okay," I announced, "I think that's enough." I smirked at Sasori teasingly.  
But so far, all he did is, ignored me, laughed at me and sent his puppet to attack me using his chakra strings while scowling.

"Just give up brat!"

I sighed in annoyance. He attacked me with another wave of poisoned senbons and kunais which I dodged effortlessly this time. I saw him widen his eyes slightly and I took this as an advantage, jumped upwards, and did a single hand sign.

Then after a second, all the seals inside my sleeves glowed bright red. Then after another second, hundreds of an assortment of kunais, senbons and shurikens shot out of my sleeves and headed towards him. I added a bit of wind jutsu on it too, just to strengthen the impact of the weapons. He quickly moved his puppet so it would shield him. But his eyes widened when he saw that the kunais went through his precious _'weapon'_. He quickly dodged out of the way as hundreds of kunais impaled themselves loudly on the ground behind him. His disheveled puppet hovering behind him, covering his back. I sent another wave of attacks and Sasori stopped for a second and turned around to face the weapons I threw at him and twitched his fingers. The puppet immediately appeared in front of him and stopped the weapons from reaching Sasori. After that, he jumped out of the way again.

Then I sent a dozen of kunais to his front and before he knew it, a few kunais had impaled themselves on his body.

I smirked triumphantly. And sent another wave at him but with bomb tags attached this time. But I only sent the weak ones just to distract him, not kill him.  
Then he finally realized his situation and quickly dodged out of the way.

The tags created a thin layer of smoke and dust but I could clearly see his silhouette and my body tensed as I saw him pulling all the kunais I had impaled in his back and legs earlier. Then I saw light shadows erupt from the smoke and made it's way towards me. Instinctively, I quickly dodged and jumped sidewards, avoiding all the attacks.. And when I turned around, a couple of kunais were impaled on the ground I was previously standing on.

The smoke has already cleared and Sasori glared at me noticing that I was just standing calmly all the time I was attacking , while his puppet hovered beside him.

My eyes widened slightly in shock as I saw the kunais that I had stabbed him with has no any visible traces of blood. Then I saw through a ripped part of his cloak, and I saw.._wood._

Then realization hit me on the face. _He's body is made of wood?! Is he a...puppet?_ My eyes widened, then I sighed. _If only I can use fire jutsu._

He glared at me when he realized what I was doing. "Oh I see what you're playing at, _brat._ I admit, you fooled me. But remember this brat, you'll never win against me. Let's just end this already."

I scowled and my eyes twitched. "Hmph. A bit cocky aren't we? Hmm, _Pinocchio?_"  
He glared at me and I smirked. "Too much ego for a mere piece of wood. Tsk. You're right though, let's end this." I ran towards him and he used his puppet to block me but when I was face to face with the puppet, I disappeared and reappeared at the puppet's back. I quickly cut the chakra strings he attached with my special kunai that is normally use against chakra strings and darted towards Sasori that is staring in shock at his puppet that is lying uselessly on the ground.

I used that as an opening and punched him on the face. _Hard._ Before he could even get the chance to react, I quickly disappeared and reappeared at behind him, kunai pressing to his throat threateningly.

He was about to get something underneath his cloak when a poof appeared and a clone of myself grabbed his hands roughly, preventing him from doing anything.

He scowled and I murmured silkily at his ear. "_I win_"

I can feel reactions all around me. I can feel Konan's smirk and I can feel Pein's rinnegan boring holes through me, I can feel Itachi staring impassively and Kisame chuckling at Sasori's lost, and Hidan laughing at Sasori's flushed expression. But most of all, I can hear The great Sasori's surprised gasp.

He turned to me angrily, but before he could say anything, Pein called to us,  
"Midori wins. Choose your next opponent." I smirked smugly at Sasori who growled at me.

"I will never forget this, _brat._"

"All the better." I smiled at him mockingly. He just grunted in annoyance.

I smirked at Sasori as I Iet go and he glared at me and stormed out of the room, both from anger and humiliation.

I chuckled to myself.

I looked at my remaining opponents.

_Genjutsu- no. Right now, it's totally not an option._

I looked at the other two, Kisame and Hidan, who both looked really weird, _especially Kisame_. I looked back and forth between the two of them.

_Oh well. I can fight with Taijutsu right now then fight with Ninjutsu. And then I'll drink the pill to restore chakra before I fight Weasel._

I just shrugged and pointed at Hidan. " I choose to fight Hidan."  
Pein nodded and Hidan walked towards me with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. When we were just a meter apart each other, he looked at me with those amused pink eyes of his. And greeted me in a _very polite manner._

He smirked. "Ya showed the puppet b****** pretty good m***** f*****.".

( Well.. I tried my best to cover up Hidan's bad language. But I need to keep him in character! Sumimaisen)

I blinked several times at him. "Excuse me?" A slight edge on my voice appearing.

He just sighed lazily. "Didn't ya hear me b****? I just praised ya."

My eyes twitched at his chosen choice of words and I let out an irritated snort.

"Let's just fight, grim reaper." I stomped my foot forward and readied my arms for the upcoming fight. He just smirked at me, stretched and twirled his scythe around his hand.

"Pretty good idea b****.. You'll be a fine sacrifice to Jashin-sama" He flashed me another one of those sadistic smiles and dashed towards me with his scythe.

I barely blocked the blow of his 3 bladed scythe, but I managed to block him with my kunai. I swelled chakra on my leg and kicked him in the stomach, but he managed to block the blow with the handle of his scythe with one fluid motion.

My eyebrows furrowed in frustration as we continue to struggle to hit each other while I thought of a strategy to defeat pink eyes.

As no plan came to mind, I simply jumped away, and Hidan's scythe slightly sank to the ground which he pulled out with no effort at all.

I smirked as the little lightbulb in my head clicked. I quickly made a shadow clone without them noticing and told it to wait for my orders and hide for the meantime.

I dashed towards Hidan with a kunai in hand and three shurikens at the other.  
I threw all of them as a distraction , all at the same time. But he managed to block all of them using his scythe while my clone appeared behind him as I gave the signal and my clone punched him right on the head with a chakra infused punch.

He turned around to see who it is and I used this as a chance to attack. I jumped in the air and spun before kicking him in the face. ( also known as roundhouse kick XD)  
He grunted and took large steps backward. I pounced on him and tried to punch him, but he avoided , still a little dizzy because of the kick I gave him.

The punch made contact with the ground instead and made a medium sized crater. I quickly scrambled backwards as he dashed towards me and swung his scythe , which I successfully managed to block with my kunai.

_He's really strong._ I thought._ Yea, I know, pink eyed guys can be strong too_.

I jumped back a few meters and got my kunai with hidden C-class bomb tags and threw them at him.

He quickly blocked them with his scythe, but the moment the kunais touched the cold metal of his scythe, the tags exploded in a very large explosion. My eyes widened as I saw blood splutter everywhere, and a thing that suspiciously looked like a hand fell on the Flor with a dull 'splat!' sound. My body froze in shock and success at the same time.

But as I smirked, a shadow made it's way out of the smoke cursing rather loudly.

" what the f*** is wrong with you m***** f****** b****?!" He grunted as he picked his hand and reattached it.

My eyes widened in utter shock. I looked at him closey and noticed that his whole body is healing. Rather quickly, I might say. His burns vanishing, his wounds closing, and, after a while, he is all healthy again. Then I saw the necklace that he wore.

I gasped, not believing that the rumor I heard about was true.

"You're a.. Jasshinist?! You're an...,immortal?!" My breath was caught in my throat. _I mean, How in the world can I defeat an immortal opponent?!_

Then he smirked and swung his scythe at my left, because of my shock, I barely dodged it, but don't worry, I managed.  
I stumbled and scrambled to regain my balance. He just replied with a smirk.  
"Yea. Correct f*****."

Our fight continued for an hour, both of us exchanging swings, kicks, punches , weapons and snappy retorts at each other. Finally I had enough.

I sidestepped as he was dashing towards me. And He spun his scythe above his head and attempted to slash me with it. But I jumped backwards and reappeared behind him and punched him _hard_ on the back. He stumbled backwards and I kicked him on the face, but he catched my foot and threw me to the side with brutal force. But before I fell, I managed to regain my footing.

He swung his scythe at me and I catched it with my kunai, I could feel the force he is putting at his attack and I returned the same force. When I felt that Hidan's force was strong enough, I released the kunai and leapt upwards in the fraction of a second.

I saw the scythe bury itself deeply on the ground and I catched a glimpse of Hidan's pink eyes widening slightly. I smirked in triumph. Before he could get his scythe out, I appeared behind him and slashed him fully on the neck, and his head, cursing and all, tumbled on the floor as blood sprayed from the wound.

I looked at Konan slightly and she smirked at me with satisfaction. I nodded triumphantly at her.

I walked to Hidan's head and heard him cursing.

"Oh f***, f***, f***!" I sighed and picked him up. Um, I mean, his _head_ up. He glared at me.  
I frowned at him with mock concern. "Aawwwww. Are you hurt?" I poked his left eye with my pointy finger.  
"Ow! What in the f****** name of Jashin, are you doing b*****?!" I just smirked at him.

"Nothing, it's just..._ I WON._" I gave him a cold smile and threw him to Kisame who screamed in shock.

I turned to Pein, " I won, what now?"  
Pein just stared at me with a look in his face that probably said,  
_' Do you even have to ask?'_  
I just shrugged and pointed at Sushi-san.

" I choose Su- er.. Kisame." I quickly corrected myself as Konan sent me a glare.

Pein just merely nodded. "You can start now."

**_Author's note:_**

**_Sorry if the fight with Hidan ain't that good anymore, sorry bit I got lazy coz I was really sleepy. But I wish you liked the chapter so far. By the way, on the next chapter, she'll fight Itachi and a secret clan technique will be revealed XD. Please keep updated!_**

**_By the way, to Angelica, and Carl if you're reading, you all know who Arnold is!_**  
**_*do the Arnold pointy dance!* message me if you want to know!_**


	8. The physical test (Part 2)

**Author's note: Yea, haven't updated for a while..It's all because of the week long unit tests and projects!NO! anyway, here's the chapter. XD**

Midori's POV

I watched as Kisame walked towards me ever so confidently with a smug smirk plastered on his sharky face that I almost want to rip it off his blue face. I looked at Pein who nodded at us as a signal to start. I smirked and dashed towards Kisame while doing various hand seals.

"Fire release: Gigantic fireball!" I felt chakra surge towards my lungs and a huge fireball thrice my size shot out of my mouth like a flaming meteor.

I watched as the fireball went straight for Kisame, but my eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I saw that he didn't show any intention to dodge it, but stupid me because I paid no mind in it. As it hit the ground next to him, I squinted my eyes to see through the fog and rubble that had gathered and smiled to myself as I saw no sign of movements.

_Well, that was an easy win. _I thought triumphantly.

Then my eyes widened. My jaw dropped in shock. There he was, standing in the middle of it all. But something is wrong. The flames is somehow decreasing. As if the very core of it's energy is being sucked towards him. No, not _him_. But..

_ His..sword..Did he just absorb my chakra using his sword?! _He turned to me and smirked as he saw my reaction. He walked towards me casually as he took out his sword and I saw that he already removed the bandages restraining his weapon. I hesitantly took a good look at it and realized something.

_Why does his sword looks like a..shark?! I had a feeling that I already saw it. Somewhere! Ah! It has been when- _My thoughts had been cut off when I sensed Kisame's humongous chakra dashing towards me as he swung his shark like sword towards me.

_Why is his chakra reserves that high?!_

I quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked the hit sluggishly. But the force made me slide a few meters. I quickly jumped away and looked at my arms that is bleeding slighly. I looked at it in shock. _I managed to block it right? Then why is it-_

Then I heard a scraping sound and looked up to see Kisame walking towards me, dragging his sword with him. And I noticed that his sword is making scrape marks, or rather _scraping_ the floor beneath him. I narrowed my eyes.

_Ah, I see. So his sword is somehow shaving everything around it huh. Even chakra itself. _I thought as I jumped back in time as Kisame tried to hit me again with his sword. _Then all I need to do is avoid it right? _I smirked as I jumped away again thinking a plan to defeat Tuna-head.

Kisame cocked his head to the side to face me. "What? Gonna run away forever?" I glared at him. "Or are you scared of my Samehada?" He stroked his sword which gave a growling noise. My body tensed. _Samehada? Where did I hear that name before?._

Then my eyes widened in recognition. "You're...Hoshigaki Kisame, The tailless tailed beast aren't you? Wielder of the chakra absorbing sword, Samehada."

He smirked at me and a gleam of amusement sparked in his beady black eyes. "So, you have heard of me,huh? My, how _flattering._"

I glared at him. "Shut up. I encountered you once in my early days at ANBU. And I'll defeat you _no matter what_." He just laughed at me.

"Oh, how so? You think you have a chance on _Samehada_? You can't even hit me! Just give up!" He said while gesturing to his sword.

_He's right._ I thought angrily._ I cannot hit him, unless..._

I gritted my teeth. "Hmmph. What a _huge_ amount of ego coming from a raw piece of _sashimi_. Then I'll use Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. _Fish_." He stared at me like I'm an alien from space and let out a howling roar of laughter.

"_Taijutsu?_...This..This is a Ninjutsu match._.BRAT_!" He said within gasps. "You only need to use Ninjutsu! And I'll absorb _EVERY_._ OUNCE_._ OF_._ YOUR_. _CHAKRA_." He said while licking his parched lips.

I growled in frustation._ He's right. It's impossible. No! Nothing is impossible. I need to do something. ANYTHING!._

Because of my frustation, I scooped down a rock from beneath my feet and infused it with my chakra. I clenched my teeth and threw it at him with all my might. He just stared at the rock with a smug grin on his face.

"You think that will-" But before he finished, the rock hit him on the face. I looked at it in surprise. The chakra _reached_ him. I smirked.

_So that was the trick, Earth jutsus. _I thought as a plan came to mind. I just need to make him lose his grip on Samehada.

He turned to me, anger evident on his face as it turned from blue to purple. He swung his sword towards me and I quickly made hand seals. "Earth style: Mud wall!" A huge wall of earth blocked the attack, and I jumped upwards to do the second part of my plan. I did hand more hand seals.

"Earth Style: Mud pits!" Numerous part of the arena, including the ground Kisame was standing on, became bubbling pits of mud. I landed on the ground with a soft thump and did another round of handsigns.

I smiled at Kisame coldly. "This is going to hurt a bit."

_"_ Earth release: Rock slide!" Before Kisame could even dodge, he was buried in a 10 feet deep pile of earth,rubble, rocks, and dust. As I watched the smoke clear, I saw Kisame trying to get out of the rubble in vain while glaring daggers at me. I quickly searched for his sword and after a while, I spotted Samehada lying on a corner.

I quickly approached it and picked it up ruefully as the shark like sword growled at me. _Cool. Who knew swords can growl?_ I quickly threw it to a random mud pit and watched it as it slowly sunk to the bottom. I glanced at Kisame in distaste as he shoved the rocks off of him.

He glared at me. "How rude. Stealing other people's swords."

I scoffed at him. "That's rich coming from you, Sashimi-san. If you can even call yourself a _person_." He let out a growl and did various hand seals.

"Water Release: Great Shark Bullet technique!" Then a huge surge of water in the shape of a shark went rushing towards me. I did a single handsign lazily.

"Earth release: Barrier" A barrier of earth sprung in front of me and absorbed the attack he just used. I smirked at him. "Who's laughing now, huh?"

He did more handsigns. "Water release: Rain water shark wave!" I raised my hands in front of me. "Earth release: Earthly cave!"

A huge amount of earth surrounded me like a cave, completely blocking Kisame's water based attacks. After my earth seeped his water, I lowered my hands and the earth slowly shrunk to the ground, leaving a pile of rubble beneath me.

I smiled at him."Look around you, Hoshigaki-san." He did as I told him so. I looked at him mockingly."What do you see? Earth. Yes, _Earth_. Earth is water's weakness." He glared at me with his little beady eyes. _Awww_. "And because of that...This arena became my territory!"

I quickly did handsigns and pointed my arms at Kisame. "Earth release: Earth hounds!" (Personally, I think it will sound better if I make the attacks Japanese and just put translations right? Review your desicions!) The ground beneath me bubbled and rose. Then three figures rose out of nowhere and started to mold the shape of demonic hounds. I saw Pein look at me interestedly. Probably because he haven't seen this kind of jutsu yet.

I smiled at my hounds sadistically. _Yea, this is what fighting makes me become. Oh, the excitement._ I thought rather sarcastically.

I raised my hands above my head. "Attack, my hounds!" They leapt into the air anticipatingly and attacked Kisame. Kisame, on the other hand, attacked them with a water jutsu. But so far, the only damage it did was to make the hounds muddy. He repeated this attack over and over again as my hounds attacked him randomly as I watched in interest in the side.

_How stupid._ I thought. _He would never learn, would he? _Then my eyes widened in shock as he managed to melt my hounds into bubbling pools of mud.

He smirked at me sadistically. "Yea, you're right. Mud and Earth may be all around me. But with mud, there's always _water_!" He attacked me with a huge wave of water he extracted from a nearby mud pit which I blocked with a huge wall of earth.

I smiled at him."You're right. Thanks for the tip." I spread my arms out wide. "Harden! Water shall not exist in thee!" The mud pits around me crinkled and hardened as water disappeared from them. I smirked at Sushi-san.

"Smart move, _Fish._" I chuckled at his stupidity. "Announcing your advantage?!_ Really?!_"

He glared at me. "Those hounds.._Living jutsu?_ Impressive. Never thought a little girl like you would master that. Nice hounds by the way."

My eyes twitched. "Are you insulting _my_ height?! Your just _too_ tall!."

I did hand seals and suppressed chakra in my lungs. "Fire Release: Great Fireball!" I felt chakra surge towards my throat and a huge fireball shot out of my mouth and made it's way towards Kisame, but he managed to make a bubble of water to protect himself. The fireball quickly dissipated once it touched the water's surface. I smirked to myself. _This is my chance._

I threw Shurikens and Kunais to his water bubble and quickly did hand seals. "I just want to remind you sushi..." I dashed towards him. "I have more than one _Kekkei Genkai_!"

"Lightning release: Electric Lance!" A huge electric shock went it's way towards Kisame's 'liitle bubble'. Kisame quickly tried to dispel his jutsu but it was too late. The attack reached him and electricity surged towards his body. I chuckled lightly as I saw his jutsu dispel and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

I felt myself getting light headed so I quickly downed the chakra pill Konan gave me and I felt my body replenish it's used up chakra while I saw Konan struggling to drag Kisame out of the room. Pein stared at me, his eyes boring holes.

"I expect you to return the sword belonging to one of my strong men." I quickly nodded and did a few hand seals to retrieve Kisame's sword buried deep within the ground and handed it to Pein.

He nodded at me as a signal to go on and I chuckled bittery as I wagged my finger towards the only opponent left for me to battle.

"Your turn. _WEASEL_."

* * *

... :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 ...

**_Last minute Author's note:_**

**_Originally, I planned to include Itachi's fight as well. But I don't have any ideas yet so this will do for now. Sorry for the short chapter and thanks for reading! Oh, I didn't actually know if there's such a thing called living jutsu..Oh, well. What's done is done._**

**_Le;me: Why does unit tests have to happen?!_**

**_Angelica: So we can refesh our lessons in our mind?_**

**_Le;me: *sob* WHY?!_**

**_Angelica: Oh, come on. You have high scores anyway!_**

**_Le;me: WAAAAHHHH!_**

**_Angelica: *punches me*_**

**_Le;me: * fell unconscious*_**

**_Angelica: Please review!_**


	9. The Physical Test (Part 3)

**Author's note: *sigh* Sorry for taking too long to update.. UGH! Too many projects! OK, I'm going to make the jutsus Japanese and just put translations.. Sooo.. Enjoy?**

Midori's POV

I wagged my finger at the infuriating Uchiha. "Your turn. _WEASEL._" I spat out his name in disgust as I took a step forward.

"Come on, is that a way to greet an.._Old_..c-_comrade_?" I smiled coldly as I struggled to say the word _'comrade'_.

That word doesn't exist in my life anymore. After all the betrayals and hurt I had in my life, the only comrade I have now is myself. well, maybe not, _IF_ you can consider lousy and nerve-wracking summons as _comrades._

I watched him intently and my eyes twitched as he didn't even bother to make a sound and he_ just_ stood there! Where _he_ is standing. I clenched my fists and scowled at him in anger and annoyance.

_What the hell is his problem?!_

"Fine! If you won't attack first, _I WILL_." I dashed towards him, carefully making the hand seals where he won't see them because I already saw him activate his sharingan.

"Katon: Kaen no Jutsu!" (Giant fireball.. I think.) A huge fireball shot out of my mouth and I saw Itachi do the same technique. Our fire clashed together as it dissipated into thin air. I smirked at him teasingly, an evil grin and a teasing light appearing in my eyes.

"Hah! So your Suiton still sucks, huh?! Good for you!" He shot me an annoyed glare and opened his mouth to speak. I looked at him expectantly to hear what he was going to say, and it turned out to be-

"Hn."

I threw my hands up in the air in frustation. "AGH! Seriously, does the Uchihas have their own language?! Because it seems like there's an _Effin WHOLE_ _sentence_ in a single_ HN!_ HN?!"

"Hn." he said in reply and I groaned inwardly.

"Sasori, Kisame and Hidan is a _better_ opponent than you, you know?"

"Hn."

"_At least_, they try _or_, talk properly!"

_Seriously, I will NEVER understand Uchihas._

I dashed towards him again. "Enough games!"

He looked at me slightly."Fine, if that's what you want." He did quick handsigns and sent me a burning ball of fire.

I slowed my pace slightly so I can have enough time to perform the needed seals.

"Suiton: Mizu kabe! (Water wall)" A huge wave of water quickly shot up from beneath me and quickly dispersed the flames as soon as the fire touched my water.

I smirked at him. "Sometimes, being able to have _five_ kekkei genkais is _REALLY_ fun... You know why?" I jumped in the air and did handsigns where he couldn't copy them.

"Because I _always_ have the ADVANTAGE! Mizu Suraiser! (Water slicer)"

Three tentacles of water appeared behind me and quickly made it's way to Itachi with such humongous pressure that the ground beneath it cracked. The first tentacle made it's way towards him and he quickly dodged it and a large crater appeared as the water tentacle hit the ground.

The second one appeared behind him, and he released a huge ball of fire that the water easily sliced. He dodged out of the way as the third one made it's way towards his front. The third and second tentacles of water clashed together and ended up as a heap of ordinary water.

I looked for him through the smoke of the rubble and saw no one. So I quickly turned around to search for him. As I tuned to my left I was met with a pair of burning Sharingan eyes.

* * *

_drip.__...drip...drip..._

_drip...drip..._

_drip...drip...splash..._

_I quickly opened my eyes. Then, I frowned as realization hit me._

**'_Ah, so the weasel had caught me in a genjutsu, yes? '_**

_I looked at my surroundings of swirling black and white space in disgust. Why? This is the Uchihas world. **HIS** world. A world created in **his** will. Just the very thought made me cringe in disgust._

_ Then, all of a sudden I caught sight of him in a corner of the empty space._

_"**Ah, speak of the Devil**." I narrowed my eyes as my voice echoed throughout the empty space._

_He continued to walk towards me, his feet making small white ripples on the empty space underneath him._

_**"Can't you shut up for a change? You kow what-"** He glared at me, as he continued to walk._

_But I cut him off and returned his glare. **"OH YEA?! Why would I? Give me a reason you-"**_

_**"You're a weakling."** _

_My breath hitched in my throat. _

_**"What..." **I asked him softly. Hoping I misheard him._

_**"I said, You're a WEAKLING." **__My body froze as rage welled up inside me._

_**" W...we..."** I inhaled deeply, trying to control my anger._

_**"...Weak..."** I can't suppress it anymore. My face contorted in anger._

_**"...WEAKLING?!"** I finally exploded and dashed towards him._

_Itachi just snorted and raised his hand as he sent me flying backwards._

**_"It seems you have forgotten. THIS is MY world." _**_He stared at me as if I'm a trash stuck on his shoe._

_I glared at him, but he seemed to be unfazed by it. **"Then I'll just drag you out of YOUR disgusting world. TEME."** I did the appropriate handsigns to dispel a Genjutsu, because I was** itching** to get out of his make-shift world and beat the hell out of him._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled and almost gagged at the same time. _Why?_ First, I'm happy because I'm finally out of his world. Second? Well, it's because I found out that I was mere _INCHES_ from_ his_ face. I almost want to gag so I quickly jumped away from him. But, what was worse is that I felt a warm feeling settle within me as I realize how close I am to him. I groaned and fought to push back the unwanted feeling.

Itachi stared at me emotionlessly. "I never thought _you_ would dispel a Genjutsu of _that_ level."

_I never thought you would dispel a genjutsu of that level._

_Of THAT level._

His words echoed in my mind as I felt my face flush in anger.

_That_ was the worst insult he threw at me so far. Why? Because _that_ kind of Genjutsu level is just a C-level of some sort!

I felt my mind became hazy as I can't think properly anymore, all I want is to rip him to pieces.

I quickly did handsigns. I don't care if he see them now or not.

"Kaze bofu! (Wind hurricane)" A huge hurricane made it's way towards him and he swerved to the side, narrowly avoiding the hit.

I did jutsu after jutsu. "Suiton: Fukai umi Kozui! (Deep sea flood)" A huge wave of water came up behind him and his eyes widened slightly as the attack hit him. I laughed maniacally.

"HAH! RUN! _RUN_ like the _rat_ you are! Suiton: Taki soshiki! (waterfall burial)" I felt a surge of chakra went out from my body as a huge surge of water made it's way towards Itachi, who didn't get the chance to jump out of the way. I laughed loudly as the attack landed and made a humongous crater on the ground.

But my laughing fit stopped when I saw a faint glow of purple on the crater. My eyes narrowed. _So he has finally_ used_ Susano'o huh?_

"My, who's the_ weakling_ now? Seeing you used such a technique to avoid a B-class attack.. Aaaaw.." I pouted at him teasingly as I saw his stoic face, thin marks of blood running through his pale body.

He still didn't move or talk and my patience is running short. "Still not gonna talk, I see.. Katon: Onidouro! (Mud demon)" Fire in the shape of little demons made it's way towards him.

The attack hit him, alright. But it turned out to be a clone. I clucked my tounge in annoyance, trying to find him. Then I felt the cold metal of a kunai pressing on my throat.

"Game over, Midori." He whispered in my ear as I smiled coldly and did a single handsign.

"Not _yet_." I smirked as I poofed away, and the one Itachi was holding became a piece of wood.

I reappeared a couple of meters behind him and did multiple handseals.

" Nisshoku no Jigoku! (Hell's sun eclipse)" I raised my hand and the room started to dim slightly as the light was being sucked by my technique. A burning ball of fiery orange fire started to form in my hands and I threw it to the air. The fireball grew bigger and brighter as it started to darken it's color.

Onece it's in it's full size, it made it's way towards Itachi. He quickly did handsigns trying to deflect the attack.

"Mizu kabe!" I frowned as a wall of water protected him and my attack dispersed into nothingness. It may look superstrong, but it's weak against water.

I turned to Itachi. "So you have copied that attack, hm? I should have been more careful." I sighed as I turned away.

"Hn."

My eyes darted towards him again. "Hn your ass." I held my hands together and I felt a crackling amount of electricity form in my hands, looking like the rasengan. I dashed towards Itachi.

"Denki no Yori!(Electric sphere)" I threw it at him which caused an explosion. He was thrown back, but I wasn't too careful and got hit by the flying rubbles as well. I quickly jumped up and landed a few meters away from the new crater, inspecting my new wounds. I was feeling chakra loss now. Absently mumbling useless things. When suddenly, Itachi emerged from the smoke.

"I'm tired of _this_." He spat out the last word though I don't know what he meant and his sharingan swirled and changed shape. "Amaterasu!"

A huge ball of black fire shot out from his eyes and went towards my direction. I looked at it uneasily, I know a way to dispel it, but then they'll know about _IT_. Oh well, screw that.

"Omikami!" A ball of crakling white fire shot out of my mouth, and not too long after, the two ball of fire extinguished as they clashed with each other.

Itachi and I fell to our knees panting, I wiped blood trickling from my mouth, while Itachi wiped blood from his eyes.

I stood up shakily and started to do hand seals.

"ENOUGH!" Pein's voice rang throughout the room.

I stopped what I was doing immediately and turned to the leader.

"Enough," Pein repeated. "I am not having one of my members _die._ _OR_ my future member die _before_ she could even join!" Konan touched his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Pein, please, _calm_ down." She cooed softly.

Pein sighed and Konan walked towards me and helped me up. She held me tightly and led me to Pein slowly.

Pein looked at me calculatingly. "Midori..." I gulped and closed my eyes. Here goes nothing.

"You passed." I snapped my eyes open and I felt a huge burden in my back slide off. Konan smiled at me happily. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."

I nodded happily and I saw Itachi approaching us. I pried off of Konan's grasp and started to walk off sluggishly.

Konan called to me. "Wait! Midori come back here!" But I didn't care, I kept walking.

But my head started to really feel woozy and my vision started to blur as I fell.

But, to my surprise, I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. And the last thing I saw is a pair of worried sharingan eyes before black covered my vision.

* * *

**Last minute Author's note:**

**So, what do you think? Is the chapter good? Sorry if it's not that good. I sort of made it in a rush..So, sorry! Please review!**


	10. Author's Note is IMPORTANT!

Author's NOTE:

Ok.. So, Sorry for those who thought this is an actual chapter.. I just want to say that..

I'm going to-

No, I AM NOT GOING ON HIATUS... AND I am so not going to put this up for adoption too. It's just it's exam week and I REALLY need to review. I've been busy lately too. . But, expect the next chapter sometime next week.. Sorry again for those who think this is a chapter (though it's too obvious that it's not.. *sigh* I'm making a fool of myself.. *sweat drops*) Oh well, thanks for ur continuous support! Ja Ne~


	11. Finally! I'm a member of Akatsuki!

**I'm so sorry if this took so long. Oh, BTW, no rhymes intended in the chapter name. Just thought to let you know guys. :3  
**

**Anyway.. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoo! BANZAAII!  
**

Midori's POV

I slowly fluttered my eyes and open took a look around. I found myself lying in an unfamiliar bed, and inside an unfamiliar room decorated in different shades of blue. None of them are too elaborate though. A blue closet, a blue bed, blue origami- wait, origami? Is this-

"oh, so you're_ finally_ awake." _That voice._ I quickly searched where the direction of the voice is coming from and in the corner of the room is an old woman with pale blue hair. I stared at her blankly. For some reason, she looks oddly like...

"Konan?" I asked warily. The old lady smiled.

"It's been _so_ long, Midori. But, I have great news." I looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Itachi's dead?" I asked rather hopefully. 'Konan' looked at me eyebrows raised.

"Uhhh. NO. My grandchild graduated the academy! Yay!"

"How? Your _not_ even married!"

She snorted. "Yes. But I am _now_."

I gulped._ Is this some kind of sick joke? There's no way that I slept that long right?_

"Konan-san?... How long.. have I.. been out?" Konan just looked at me sadly and turned away.

She mumbled her answer. "Fifty years..." _Fifty what?!_

_"WHAT?!" _ A horrified look crossed my face.

I quickly ran to a nearby miror and gazed at my reflection to see... My old face. No wrinkles, no aging. In fact, I looked like my good old young self. Then suddenly, laughter erupted from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see Konan's old face returning to it's fair form. She just laughed at me, clearly having a good time enjoying herself. But **I'm not**. I glared at her.

"What the f*** does _that_ f****** mean?!" She just laughed harder.

"Ne ne, _Obaa-chan._ It's not.. good..to curse! Now look.. what you've done... you're now a sinner!" Konan said gasping for air.

I don't actually get why she called me obaa-chan when she's the one that _looks_ like one a while ago.

"Not good to- Oh for Kami's sake Konan, we're_ S-class criminals._ We're.. Murderers! And you find cursing a sin. _Seriously._" I looked at her, eyes still twitching and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I never knew she could laugh like... like _that_. I mean, who can laugh like, for 10 effing minutes?! Every time she tried to stop, she'll look at me and laugh again! Ugh... Once she finally calmed down, I growled at her.

"_Konan._."

She raised her hands in surrender, still giggling very... childishly. "Okay, OKAY. You caught me.." She apologized between giggles, snorting, and snickering.

I groaned. "How long have I been _really_ out?" I stared at her intensely.

"One day." She said simply, standing up. I let out a relieved sigh. But, I still raised my hands to my face, making sure no wrinkles had formed.

"Look," Konan said while smirking. "If your really worried about your 'wrinkles' I have some cream that you can use." I groaned and she threw a bottle of cream towards me. I catched it effortlessly with my hand. _Well, duh.. Unless you have a knack for catching things with your feet..._

I smiled at her, but not before I retorted. "So, you admit you have _it_." _Wrinkles, heh._

Konan looked at me confused. "Huh? What-"

"Nothing. By the way, where am I?" I cut her off crossing my fingers hoping she won't catch on my retort.

"Ah. My room." She replied while fixing her bed. My mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Why?"

"Chakra exhaustion."

"By whom?"

"Ita-"

"On second thought.. I don't care." She grinned at me and threw a towel and a bunch of civilian clothings, including SHOES at MY FACE.

"Ouch!" I said as a pair of shoes smacked me in the forehead. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Take a bath and put that on." She said while pointing at the bathroom with her back to me. I grumbled a string of curses and picked up the clothes littered on the floor. I trudged myself to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Uhh.. Konan-san?" I called out from the bathroom.

It took her a while to reply. "Hm?"

"Why do I have to take a bath?"

She snorted. "So you won't stink."

I rolled my eyes. Well, DUH. "No no, besides _that._"

"Oh. Pein told me to accompany you to shop for new clothes and ninja equipments. After that, he wants to see you in his office."

I didn't reply and continued taking my bath. Then after a moment of silence..

"Okay! I volunteered alright! I just thought that we can get to buy dresses later."

I smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Not too long after, Konan and I left the hideout and we are now walking through the shopping streets of Iwa. Konan is wearing a blue dress with a white ribbon on the waist, and black leggings underneath. I in turn, am wearing black pants and a pretty blue top Konan lent me. Both of us are not wearing our respective Hitai-ate and Konan left her cloak at the base.

We walked side by side looking for a particular shop when we saw a clothing store, people are crowding around it, so we figured it as one of the popular ones.

"Ah! Let's go there later Midori!" Konan said enthusiastically and pointed at the shop.

I sighed. "Are you always this enthusiastic Konan-senpai?"

She looked at me and snorted. "Oh, so it's _senpai _now huh?"

"Well, I'm a member now, and your here_ way_ longer than I am, soooo."

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Just.. call me Konan will you? I can't take another person calling me _senpai._"

"Why?" I asked her totally confused and wondered if I said something wrong. She said one word. A word that explains all.

"_Tobi._"

I sweat dropped. "H-hai."

She nodded approvingly. "Good. And to answer you, no. No I am not. I'm just overwhelmed with excitement of the thought of having another girl in that organization." She massaged her temples as if having a headache.

I laughed slightly. "So do I."

She looked at me and made a face. "I hate the feeling being the only girl in that organization. It's like.. I'm... I'm..."

"Left out?" I looked at her and suggested innocently.

Konan looked at me with a 'Wha?' face.

"Err... yea.. I guess.."

I laughed slightly. "I know the feel, _danna_."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, not that- Oh! There's the shop you're looking for! Let's hurry!" She grabbed my hand and ran towards the shop.

I chuckled slightly as we entered the shop. Konan quickly let go of my hand.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I said, smiling warmly.

"Nah, take your time."

I nodded and quickly looked around and grabbed a basket in the corner. The shop is fairly big, and it have weapons like kunais, shurikens, sickles, you name it! There is also a couple of sealing scrolls and tags. They even have food pills, smoke bombs, and technique scrolls all put neatly in shelves.

My eyes sparkled and I quickly grabbed all the stuff I need. 2 whole crates of kunais, senbons and shurikens of the best quality, a bunch of other weapons, twin katanas, a thick wad of sealing tags and scrolls, smoke bombs, poisons, and all other random stuff. When I'm sure I got all I need, I dumped all the items on the counter.

Konan raised her eyebrows at me. "And _how_ in the world, do you plan to carry that?"

I smirked at her. "Oh,you'll see."

The person on the counter smile flirtatiously at me and began checking out the items and putting them in a bag. _Really_ slowly.

"You sure do buy a lot of weapons my fair lady." He winked at me and blew me a kiss. Oh Kami, I almost gagged. "I wonder why such a pretty lady like you needs this, when you can stay by my side forever and-"

I slammed my fists on the counter and smiled coldly at him.

"That's none of _your_ fretty business." I whispered harshly at him.

"And I would rather be caught by Konoha elites, than to spend _forever_ with _you_." I said as I picked up a kunai from the counter and twirled it around my fingers.

The clerk stared at me, eyes widening slightly. "Y-yes. o-of c-course"

I smirked as I pressed the kunai to his neck. "W-why a-are you s-s-s-stuttering?"

"_Midori._" Konan said, her voice threatening.

I sighed in defeat.

"Tsk. Fine." I grumbled as I retreated away from him.

The clerk looked at Konan gratefully. "T-thank you my dearest lady."

Konan merely glanced at the clerk. "Don't thank _me_. If _you_ continue to disturb us, _or_ get in our way, _or_ call us... _things_ again. I will _not_ hesitate, and I _will_ definitely kill you."

The terrified clerk trembled in fear and refused to move or anything.

I glared at him. "_Hurry up._"

He gulped and continued packing the items, putting them in bags, and giving them to me. I snatched the bags from him one by one and put them down the floor. And being the idiotic creature he is, decided to ask me.

"Miss, what are you-"

I threw a kunai at his direction, barely missing him by a few inches.

"_Shut up._" I growled at the poor terrified clerk as I took a small sealing tag from my pocket.

I shook my head in pity. _Some people don't just ever learn._

I did a few hand seals, and with a poof of smoke, all the items I bought were sealed inside the piece of paper. I pent down and picked it up from the floor.

When I turned around, Konan is smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, curious to what she finds amusing.

"Nothing. Just give that to me, I'll keep it."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll manage. _I'll_ keep it"

She chuckled as we exited the shop, leaving a trembling clerk inside.

"Well, I can keep it _much more_ safely than you."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "You don't _even_ have pockets."

She sighed. "Just give it to me. You won't die if you hand it over, right?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so." I handed her the piece of paper.

She took the tag with a smirk plastered on her face. "Watch."

She raised a finger and placed the paper against her skin. I watched closely at it slowly melded with her arm.

I watched in awe. "Nice. But.. I still get to have it back, right?"

She scoffed. "Of course you will."

We spotted a shinobi gear store and we entered it together. Konan said she'll look for something and I quickly browsed the clothes and stuff I want and need. I grabbed a couple new holsters, a bunch of fingerless metal plated gloves, new sandals, wrappings, and fishnet shirts and leggings.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I found an outfit that caught my interest.

It's a black yukata ending 5 inches above my knees, with a split at one side to move more freely. It has a red sash and red edges on the sleeves. The yukata have intricate brown branches and dark green leaves embroidered on it's delicate cloth. _Perfect._

I got the outfit and grabbed a couple of other spares. I also bought ninja shorts that will go well with it. I also grabbed a few pair of ninja pants and a couple of black tops. I smiled brightly as I skipped all the way through the counter to pay for my goods.

Konan looked at me eyebrows raised. "So what outfit did you pick?"

"You'll see." I smirked as I sealed the bags to another sealing tag and passed it to Konan. She just shrugged.

"So, you're done?" She asked slowly.

I nodded happily. "Yup. So... shopping it is?"

She smiled really big and grabbed my hand as we dashed way back where we found the shop earlier, I kind of remembered the way because of the huge motel beside it.

"Of course!" Konan yelled.

We entered the shop and I stared in awe at how big it is. The clothes are all amazing, from formal to casual, and from civilian clothes to shinobi ones. We looked at each other and grinned.

We both grabbed a shopping basket and filled it with all the clothes we like. Soon, we had, like, two baskets each towering with clothes.

Konan and I were both inside the fitting room. She grabbed the purse containing our money and opened it. A fly came out, flying aimlessly. The purse is empty, well,_ almost_ empty, that is.

"Kakuzu's going to kill us." Konan sighed.

"Kaku-who?" I asked, clearly not knowing who he or she is.

"Oh, he's the organization's treasurer. _And_ a money hogger." Konan grumbled.

_Oh, so he's a he. Wait, **of course** he's a he! I mean Konan is the only girl before!_

I cleared my throat. "Uuuh.. Konan, you do realize we don't have enough money to pay right?"

She smirked at me. "Who says we're _paying._"

I smirked at her catching up, and pulled a couple of sealing tags and waved it in the air.

"All it takes is a little bit of _this_."

* * *

...

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and tugged at my yukata slightly. I'm wearing the yukata I have bought earlier, a pair of shorts and fishnet leggings underneath, ninja shoes going halfway to my knees and metal plated fingerless gloves. The twin katanas strapped securely on my back. I sighed as I tied my hitai-ate on my forehead.

I put my foot on the desk in front of me and tied the wrappings around my thigh securely. I'm inside my room which Konan showed me earlier that day. It's simple, but a lot bigger than the previous rooms I have stayed in though. The walls are painted purple, there is a brown closet, where I put all the stuff I 'bought' a green bed, and some other furniture.

I have already sealed the weapons I bought inside separate tags. Each including a dozen poisoned kunais, shurikens and senbons. I combed my hair and pulled it up in a neat ponytail. Then, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to open it.

"Hey Konan." I smiled.

"Hey, Midori. Are you ready?"

I nodded as I walked out of my room.

"Midori, you.. look amazing!" Konan gushed.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Uhh.. thanks? Though that's not my intention at all."

Konan stuck her nose in the air. "Nonsense. You look _great_."

We walked in silence towards Pein's office.

"So, remember... ummm... earlier? Makes me shudder at the thought." Konan said, voice cracking slightly.

I grimaced. "Y-yea... I've been scarred for _life_."

**_Flashback..._**

_She smirked at me. "Who says we're **paying?**"_

_I smirked at her catching up, and pulled a couple of sealing tags and waved it in the air._

_"All it takes is a little bit of **this**."_

_We both grinned from ear to ear, and I began sealing the clothes inside the tags and simply melded it with Konan's skin. On our way out, the cashier stared at us all evil-like._

_'What?' Konan and I both said innocently._

_'You shtole shomthing didn't you?!' She hissed._ (**Please, you're free to use your imagination and imagine her appearance any way you can. ^^ tnx**)

_ Her words sounds kinda distorted because of the lollipop she's sucking._

_'Stole?' I asked, feigning a gasp, and filled my face with mock hurt._

_The cashier growled and jumped up the counter. I jumped back in surprise._

_'Shuddup BISHES! I knew **you** guysh shtole shomthing! I'm a fushing kunoishi too!' She roared, flailing her arms in the air. She was so loud that all the other customers ran out in alarm and panic.  
_

_Konan and I faked a smile. 'What are you talking about?'_

_As much as I want to bury this girl alive, I can't. Leader told us to avoid trouble as much as possible. So, I have to keep my cool and all._

**_But_**_,__ I will_**_ definitely_**_ come back for her someday._

_'Liarsh! Exshplain!' She roared, flailing her arms like a deranged chicken._

_'We don't know what-'_

_'Shuddup! I dun wanna hear** your** exshplanation!'_

_'Fine!'_

_'Good! Jusht shaddap!'_

_My eyes twitched, but luckily for her, we shut our mouth._

_She narrowed her eyes. 'Shpeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk! What are you?! **MUTE?!**'_

_I can't take it anymore, so I threw my hand in the air. 'Oh, for the love of the shinobi Gods, **WHAT** the hell is wrong with **you**?! You son of a-'_

_Then she kicked me, **hard.** And it sent me flying towards the wall, breaking it. The wall broke on impact. And I quickly made my way out of the rubble after recovering for a short while. Well, there's good news and bad news. _

_The good news is, Konan and I are safe, no ninjas came to check out the commotion **AND** most importantly, the crazy cashier got knocked out after Konan knocked her out with a metal pipe. Dunno where she got that._

_But, bad news is, there's someone, rather, **TWO** someones on the other side of the broken wall. A boy. A girl. Naked. Same bed. 'Nuff said. I know you get the picture already._

_I covered my eyes instantly. 'Aaaaaaaagh!'_

_'Aaaagh!' Konan said covering her eyes as well._

_'Aaaaaaaah!' The couple screamed, covering their bodies._

_'Aaaaaahgggsshh!' Someone else shouted, and when I turned to look, it's the deranged cashier, I snapped.  
_

_'Yooooou! It's **YOUR** fault we have to see... **THIS!**' I dashed towards her and stabbed her with a kunai several times. Screams erupted behind me as the couple stared in horror. Konan, aware of this, attacked them both with her Paper shurikens._

_'Uuuh.. Konan'_

_"Oh. Ooops.'_

_And thus, everyone died in that room. Except us. In that petty little shop, **AND** the petty little room, **AND** blamed it on the psychotic cashier's pet hamster. I know, but the hamster is as crazy as it's owner that it kept running around, so when I tried to pick it up, it bit me. **HARD.**_

_'Shiiiii*! Katon: Kaen no Jutsu!' (Great fireball)  
_

_Thus, we fled as the famous shop burned to ashes._

**_End of__ Flashback..._**

I still shuddered at the thought. But, at that time, we're already in front of Pein's ofice. Konan ushered me in and I immediately plastered on an emotionless expression.

"You may seat." Pein said, gesturing to the seat in front of him. I sat in silence as Pein stared at me so intently that I'm getting goosebumps all over my skin.

"I hope you know what we do here."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

"I expect you to obey your every order. Understood?"

"Yes, Leader-sama."

"Do not reveal our hideout at all costs, and _no_ killing other members. " Pein said, in an ordering tone.

"Hai."

(An hour later.. yea, time skip!)

"Now, do you know why we created this organization?" He asked, while resting his chin on his hands.

"P-peace?" I asked hesitantly.

I thought I got wrong, but the Leader nodded. And so, Leader-sama talked all about peace and whatnot. (Sorry, I'm such an ass to write about it.)

Once he finished talking, he stood up and grabbed a box from the back of the room and handed it to me. I opened it to find a cloak and the Akatsuki ring inside.

"I expect you to wear the ring and cloak at all times since you're a member now. Though you can remove the cloak occasionally here inside the hideout if you like." Pein said in a monotone.

I nodded. "Hai, Leader-sama"

I put on the ring on my ring finger, and put on the cloak as to how Konan wears them.

"You are dismissed." Pein said, continuing his paperworks.

I stood up, bowed, and left the room.

* * *

I stepped outside and Konan smiled at me. "Let's get the tour started!"

And so, Konan showed me the way to the rooms, the baths, the lab, greenhouse , the training grounds, and other facilities, while I'm busy adjusting my twin katanas so it's strapped on my cloak instead of my yukata. Now, I only have to meet the other members.

"Let's go." Konan said, immediately putting an emotion less mask, I did the same. When we stepped inside the room, all the other members began to stare at us.

Konan cleared her throat. "As you can see, we have a new member, Hayashi Midori." All the members looked at me.

"Midori," Konan continued and pointed at the other members one by one.

"That's Hidan,"_ *le; points at foul mouthed santa*_

"Kakuzu," _*Le; points at green eyes voodoo doll*_

"Tobi," _*Le; points at basketball head that's yelling, 'I'm a good boy! I'm a good boy!'*_

"Sasori," _ *Le; points at Pinocchio*_

"Kisame," _ *Le; points at sushi-san*_

"and Itachi." _ *Le;points at Weasel.*_

"Treat her nicely guys, I have something to do." And with that, Konan disappeared in a flurry of papers. I panicked slightly knowing I'm now alone but kept a straight face.

I walked up to Kisame with a face as calm as Sasori's.

"Hey look, I'm sorry about your sword. It's a fight and I-"

"It's okay, no need to apologize." He said and gave me a sharky grin. I nodded and walked towards Hidan.

"I'm sorry about your head." I said rather bluntly, and I can hear Kisame chuckle lightly.

Then out of nowhere, Kakuzu spoke up. "_Flirt._"

My eyes twitched. "Fu** of f****r."

Hidan laughed. "I f*****g like you already! And no s**t, serves you right scrooge!"

I just shrugged and walked towards Sasori.

"I-"

He glared at me. "Don't apologize."

I just shrugged it off. "Ok, but, nice art."

He looked shocked to hear that. "What?"

"I said 'nice art.' It's puppets right?" I asked calmly.

Sasori scoffed smugly. "Of course _my_ art is nice. Art is eternal after all. And I don't use _ordinary_ puppets. I use _human_ puppets."

"Can you teach me?"

He just glanced at me. "Why? From what I've seen, you can't _even_ use chakra strings."

I nodded. "True, but I would like to turn_ someone_ into one."

"Why? Do you want to see them forever?" Sasori asked me.

I chuckled darkly. "No, But I would take _great_ pleasure to pull out Itachi's organs."

Sasori is about to speak when a voice was heard from the kitchen. A voice I'm familiar with.

"Killing Itachi by turning him into a _puppet?_ Unacceptable, un!"

_Th-that voice..._

"He should die by _my_ art. Because art_ is_ a bang after all, yea." He said while waving his arms in the air to emphasize his point. "BOOM!"

Sasori sighed and closed his eyes. "Deidara, _please._"

I looked at him uncertainly. "D-deidara?"

He just noticed me now, but when he looked at me, he yelled.

"Chibi-chan!" He ran towards me and held me in a friendly embrace.

"D-dei... kun... breath"

He released me and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, un. I missed you!"

I nodded and smiled. "Me too."

"Uwaah. Deidara-sempai have a girlfriend!" Tobi yelled in the background.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend, yea! Katsu!"

And so, Tobi went flying out of the room, yelling. "Senpaaaaiiii!"

I looked at Itachi who is still as stoic as ever. But in his eyes are... _jealousy? Impossible._

Sasori cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts. "Care to explain?"

I am about to talk when Hidan butted in. "What the f*** is going on b*****s?!"

I glared at him. "I'm getting to_ that._"

Hidan raised his hands in defeat and I cleared my throat.

"As I was saying. Deidara and I met once at a joint mission years ago and became quick friends. I believe you're aware of this Itachi?"

"Hn." The other members wondered how he could have known. Well, Itachi's my best friend at that time.

"Okay, so, every time I have a mission at Iwa, I visit him. And when he have one in Konoha, he visits me."

"She's right, un." Deidara agreed. But Hidan butted in again.

"Woah, Deidara, I never f*****g knew you have a girlfriend."

Deidara threw a pillow at him. "Shut up Hidan, yea! I don't think of her _that_ way!"

Hidan smirked. "Oh, so you like bo-" (boys)

"No! Go f**k your a** somewhere else, yea!" Deidara yelled back at him.

"B*****d." Hidan shot back.

I sighed as the two exchanged insults at each other. "You're still hot-headed Dei-kun."

(TIME SKIP~)

So, after dinner, I walked up to Itachi and smiled.

"Hey, remember what I said? That I'm willing to start over with you?"

I held out my hand. "I'm willing to start now."

Itachi looked at me blankly. "After you've said you want to take out my organs?"

I scoffed. "Oh please, can't take a joke?"

We just stood there. After a while Itachi spoke up.

"What do you want?"

I slapped my forehead. "I already said my intention a while back,_ Ita-chan._"

He looked at my hand and sighed. "Fine, friends." He said, while shaking my hand.

I smiled. "Great! See you later!"

I ran out of the place in a playful manner, but once I got inside my room, I chuckled darkly.

_Step one : Accomplished._

... -/_\- ...

**_Author's note:_**

**_I'm sooooooo sorry if it took me sooooo long to update. Well, last,last week is exam week. And last week, our connection is acting funny! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! Any way, I hope you like this chapter. and if there's any spelling or grammar errors, let me know! R&R!_**

**_KUKUKUKUKU! ~~~~_**


	12. Bored (Part I) BONUS CHAPTER

**Le;author's note: BONUS CHAPTER! TADAA~ Thanks for all your positive feedbacks guys! I so enjoyed reading them! Thank you! Now I'm all fired up to update! YEAAAAAAAA! WOOHOO! Oh yea, DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. BANZAAAAI! Here's the story!**

**Midori's POV (AGAIN)**

I sat at the breakfast table, which by the way, can also be the lunch table_ or_ the dinner table. Let's just say, it's an _ordinary_ table. Anyway, as I was saying, I played around with my food and poked it half-heartedly with a fork, a scowl hanging on my face. I was sitting next to Itachi, who sent a few glances to my direction from time to time, and Deidara who kept yelling at Hidan.

_Oh my gosh, they're so freaking noisy my ears are about to explode._

On my front is Tobi, who is randomly throwing pancakes at the other members, while the guy with the flytrap, Zetsu I guess, have weird stuffs on his pancake. He said he made it himself and I was like, 'okay', but, it _really_ looked weird. I mean, it have tomatoes, raw meat and apples on it, and.. _Oh my God_, is _that_ a _finger?!_

I lost all my appetite after seeing Zetsu's meal and stood up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. Talk about_ Awkward_. I laughed awkwardly and smiled sheepishly at them while rubbing the back of my neck. I picked up my plate, dumped it on the sink, and walked out.

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch making a loud 'oomph' sound, when Deidara walked in and sat beside me.

"Is something wrong, un?" He asked, slightly concerned. Yes people, _slightly._

I sighed. "No, it's just... boring."

He stared at me for a long time, and after 15 seconds, he laughed loudly. I shot him an irritated look.

"What?!"

"Nothing, yea!" He gasped, clutching his stomach in laughter.

I stood up from my seat and yelled at him. "Tell me!"

"It's just, I thought something _major_ happened... and it was all because you're bored, yea!" He chuckled and smirked that annoying smirk of his that I want to tear it off of his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it _IS_ boring."

He scoffed at me. "Oh please, it's just 7:00 in the morning and your bored already."

"Exactly! It's _still_ early and it's already boring." I replied, emphasizing my point by making air quotes.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "No it is not, yea."

He flopped down the couch and crossed his legs. "Watch me, I'll stay perfectly _still_ in this couch for _10 minutes._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 25 seconds later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uuugh! It's _so_ boring, un!" Deidara yelled while standing up.

I smirked. " Ha! Told ya."

He sighed and tapped his chin. "_What_ the hell are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Thinking, yea."

I chuckled. "Heh. I'm actually impressed _you_ can do that."

He looked at me slightly. "Thanks- hey! What does _that_ supposed to mean?!" He fumed, looking _really_ insulted.

"Nothing." I lied. "So, what are you thinking of?"

"Pranks, un."

_"What?!_" I exclaimed. "You're getting us killed!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm doing this for over a year now and I'm _still_ whole, _or_ maybe _you're_ just scared, hmm?"

I glared at him. "Oh _hell_ no. Bring it on Blondie!"

He glared at me. "What did _you_ say, you- I get it, yea!" He exclaimed happily and snapped his fingers.

"Get what? That you look a lot like Barbie?" I suggested sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

He growled. "No, I already got a plan, yea."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Tell me then."

Slowly, he smirked, leaned over to me and whispered the plan.

My brows shot up. "You call _that_ a plan? It's more like a suggestion!"

He just shrugged and walked away. Ugh, what a troublesome blonde.

I sighed and began listing the suggestions he gave to me, editing and changing_ most_ of it. I sat on the couch and tried to think how I will do it. Hopefully, without getting killed.

* * *

**1. Repeat every word you say.**

I walked up to Itachi with a big smile plastered on my face.

"Hello Hello." I waved at him enthusiastically.

He just merely glanced at me. "Hn."

My brows furrowed in irritation. "Well well, sorry sorry, but but, I I, lost lost ,my my uchihanese uchihanese, translation translation, handbook handbook."

He sighed softly and turned to look at me. "What do you want?"

My mouth hang open._ H-he talked._

"Uhmm. Conversation conversation."

"Well, rather one-sided aren't we?" He replied and continued staring at the wall.

I flopped down to the sofa next to him. "Aaw aaw. Don't don't, say say, that that... that.. What is_ that?!_" I screamed, pointing to a horrible, terrible moving lump of akatsuki cloak.

I sat at the sofa staring intently at the lump trying to figure out something. I looked at it closely and saw a face shriveled and wrinkled that it looks as if it's rotting. _Oh gosh._ Don't tell me _that_ is a _person_.

"Oh God! It has eyes! It's a f*****g moving dead body! Oh God, it's getting closer! Itachi!_ Itachi!_" I yelled clinging desperately to his arm like a retarded koala. I can feel him tense when I clung to him like that, but I _don't_ care.

I tugged at his sleeve. "Itachi... Kill _it_!" I said, pointing at the ugly lump of a creature.

He raised his brows slightly and tried to pry me off. "Why don't _you_ do it instead?"

"But, I don't... Ugh, I mean.. It's_ too_ ugly! He looked like a morph of a cockroach and a _rotting_ body! And I _hate_ cockroaches!"

But the jerk didn't do anything, instead he said something _really_ random. "The couch is blue."

I opened my mouth and closed it again like a goldfish. Then, the next thing I knew, the ugly lump sat next to me on the sofa. At first, I didn't react, but after a while, the situation sank in.

"Oh God! Itachi the cockroach man is going to eat _me_!" I yelled as I jumped to his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

Then, I heard a low voice rumble beside me. "What a troublesome brat."

I stared at it wide eyed. "I-it can _speak._" I squeaked, voice muffled because my face is still buried on Itachi's _chest_.

The lump snorted. "Of course I can, brat." Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something come out of the_ lump_.. with red hair?

"S-sarsori?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He growled. "It's_ Sasori_ brat."

"W-what are you doing _there?_" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"That's my puppet, Hiruko._ Not_ the cockroach man." He replied boredly.

"B-but.. aren't that... never mind." I shook my head, forgetting who it _really_ is supposed to be.

Sasori turned to look at me. "And_ don't_ call Hiruko ugly brat."

I blinked. "A-ah. Okay."

He rolled his eyes. "Ah, well. I'm leaving. I'll leave you two to have your 'alone' time." Sasori said, turning around, and walking out of the room.

My head raced, trying to process what the heck just happened. Then I remembered what 'position' Itachi and I were in.

I quickly jumped back. But as I jumped back, my feet got tangled with his foot and we both fell on the floor.

I groaned as I fell on my butt, but as I was about to stand up, I realized he's on top of me and our faces are just merely inches away from each other. I think I have a horrible face expression because Itachi chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's so funny?!"

He smiled. "You look constipated."

My face flushed in embarrassment. "I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"_No_ I- ugh! Get. Off. _NOW_!"

He chuckled as he slowly stood up. I growled. "Well? _Hurry up!_"

Once he _finally_ got out of the way, I quickly stood up.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Why does your hair looks like a wig? Is it a wig? Or is it Orochimaru's hair that_ is_ turned into a wig?" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

He raised his eyebrows, but a slight blush is evident on his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing nothing." I mumbled. "Oh, and just to clear things up. I am _not_ scared."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "_Sure_."

I blushed. "Yea! He just looked a _lot_ like... a rouge ninja... I.. I once encountered?" I answered lamely.

His lips slightly twitched upwards. "Hn."

I rolled my eyes and decided to drop the subject. "So so, how's how's, Akatsuki Akatsuki?"

His eyes twitched a little, but after a while he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Who knows?"

I groaned and turned around, preparing to walk away when I heard him whisper something barely inaudible, but I heard it nonetheless.

_Hard without you._

I blinked, not believing what I just heard. "What... what was that? Hard without _youth?_" I asked hopefully. Maybe that's what he said after all.

"Hn." _Oh, great. Now he's back to being a shitty jerk. But a ghost of a smile is stil visible on his face. He never changes._

I sighed. "Oh oh, well well, good good, day day."

His usual emotionless face contorted into one of irritation. "Could you _please_ stop repeating every word you say?!"

I was shocked he actually whisper shouted. But, oh well, I say my idea went _way_ better than Deidara's.

* * *

**2. Get some Plants from Zetsu.**

I walked cheerfully towards the greenhouse, skipping along the patch of dry grass.

"Hello, Zetsu!" I called out happily as I entered the greenhouse.

"Hello Midori-san, what do you need?** Can I eat you?**"

"Oh, I'm just wondering if I can have some flowers. And no, you_ can't_ eat me." I replied patiently, a small smile adorning my face.

Black Zetsu groaned. "**Well, that sucks. You look tasty.** Hey! Don't be mean! She's one of the only persons nice to us here!"

I giggled. "That's alright, really. So, can I have some flowers?

White Zetsu smiled. "Of course Midori-chan!"

And so, we collected a lot of colorful flowers while Zetsu talked about the flower's characteristics and whatnot. Then, he blurted out something _really_ random.

"You know, I really liked your last name, Hayashi. Reminds me of lush green forests, **actually, those kind of places is where we hunt down humans to eat. Delicious they were.** Hey! Don't creep her out!** Sorry.**" Zetsu smiled a_ really_ weird smile. Considering he's really weird and all anyway.

I smiled a crooked smile, unsure if I were to be flattered _or_ to be creeped out. "O-oh okay. Thank you for the flowers, Zetsu-san. But, I need to go now."

He nodded and handed me a small pot of rose. "Oh, of course! Here. Come back anytime you want~ **Bring me food next time okay?**"

I laughed slightly. "Sure! See ya!"

I'm about to walk out when a very familiar voice yelled.

"Hey Zetsu, un!"

I turned around and saw Deidara himself skipping along the path. Yes, _skipping._

"Hey Deidara. **Go away brat.**"

Deidara scoffed. "Pfft. You're now starting to sound like Danna, yea."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Deidara, I'm going back_ now_ so you may as well be-"

"Oh my gosh, yea!" Deidara shrieked and pointed at the bouquet of lilies Zetsu and I plucked earlier. "You murdered your_ family_, yea!"

Zetsu looked at him blankly. "Deidara, how many times do I have to tell you **we're not related to plants.**"

Deidara completely ignored him and put his hands together as if in prayer. "Let's offer a minute of silence for the deceased, yea."

I nudged him with my foot. "Deidara, _stop_ being so immature."

Zetsu nodded. "Yea. **They're just plants.**"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Whatever, even though they're only plants, they still need a proper burial, yea."

He molded little bits of clay and grabbed the flowers I'm holding.

"Hey!" I protested. But he already threw them in the air along with the explosive clay.

"They need a burial by art._ My_ art." He started to perform the hand sign.

"Deidara, I swear if you _don't_ return that I'll-"

"Katsu!"

A loud explosion roared above us and charred petals scattered all around the place. "- kill you."

I glared at Deidara and grabbed him by the ponytail. "You.. that's _my_ flowers. That's _totally_ off limits."

"Ow! Ow! Let. Go!" Deidara complained, trying to tug his hair free.

Zetsu looked at us, clearly amused. "Calm down Midori-chan. We can give you more. **He's right.**"

I quickly let go of Deidara and he fell to the ground. "Really?"

"Yea.** Yup.**" They both agreed, nodding their head.

"Yay!" I squealed in happiness as Zetsu gave me more flower pots.

I smiled at him. "Thank you! Goodbye!"

Zetsu waved back. "Good**bye!**"

I nodded and dumped all the pots on Deidara. He glared at me. "What are you doing, hm?"

I shrugged. "Making you carry them."

He grunted. "Why?"

I glared at him. "Because you made my other flowers explode. Now hurry up before I tell everyone you actually have a previous girlfriend."

"Hey!"

* * *

**3. Introduce Kisame to his fiance.**

I hummed happily through the streets. "We're marketing today~ we're marketing today~"

Kisame grunted. "Could you _please_ shut up?"

I pouted at him. "But, that's no fun!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We need to buy this items on the list." He handed me a list of grocery items that we were _supposed_ to be buying. And _this_ is supposed to be my first mission. I know, _LAME_.

I took a quick peek on it and dragged Kisame towards the grocery. "Let's hurry then!"

I grabbed all the stuff we needed and dumped it all on the counter. As the cashier checked out the items, I whispered to Kisame. "Hey, we're S-rank criminals right? So why the hell are we _paying?_"

Kisame looked around us in alarm and whispered harshly in my ear. "Shh! Do you want the ANBU to haul our asses back to our home villages, huh?!"

I just grinned and pushed him away from me. So, on our way back to the hideout, we passed by a vendor selling fishes.

"Hey, Kisame! What's _that?_" I said, pointing to an aquarium filled with fishes.

"An aquarium." He replied boredly and began to walk away.

I dragged him back. "_No!_ I mean what's _inside_ it?!"

He looked at me like I was nuts. "Fish."

I threw my hands up in the air. (LOL. I'll try to imagine that. Armless. Get it? Nah, nevermind.)

"Exactly! So, are they your relatives or something?"

His face turned purple, I guess that's his version of a blush. "I'm _not_ a fish!"

"Oh really? Because last time I checked_ you are one._" I grinned at him smugly with my hands on my hips.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are- Oh my gosh! That's.. _terrible!_" I shouted, pointing to the vendor chopping down the fish.

"Kisame, he's killing your family! Do _something!_" I looked at him in fake alarm and terror.

He just glared at me. "Go. To. Hell."

I smirked. "Been there already."

He just grunted and complained why I'm stuck with him and whatever. We silently moved on and walked away when I thought of another brilliant idea.

"Hey Kisame," I started all serious like.

"What?!" He hissed impatiently.

"You see, remember when I first fought with you? You see, I got interested in your_ species_ and tried to search your clan. And guess what?"

He sighed and replied tiredly. "What?"

"I found another one like you! I'll be back!" I said giddily and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Kisame's POV**

"I found another one like you! I'll be back!" She said giddily and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait-!" I called out, but she already disappeared leaving me to carry all the bags alone. "Oh great." I muttered.

Sometimes, I seriously worry for that girl's sanity. Sometimes she's all serious, sometimes all bitchy, and sometimes, like now, _really_ crazy.

After a while, she came back with a... I don't even know what that is. "What the hell is that?!" I yelled, pointing at the 'person' she brought with her.

She glared at me. "Hey, don't be rude! Meet Sharknette." She said, gesturing to the shark mascot she brought with her.

"She's your fiancee. Say hello Sharknette!" The mascot waved at me and I glared at Midori.

"_Midori_." I growled.

She looked at me with mock hurt. "What? You don't like her? You can have _lots_ of baby sharkies and live together in a-"

I glared at her. "Run. _Now_. Or I'll-" But before I even finished, she already disappeared, leaving me with the demented mascot.

"Dammit."

* * *

**4. Tell Hidan you're Jashin and chop him to pieces with no particular reason.  
**

"Stop staring at me b***h." Hidan glared at me from across the kitchen. I ignored him and kept staring at him.

Hidan's eyes twitched. "Didn't you hear me?!"

No response.

"Have you gone _deaf _you b*****d?!"

I stood up and walked over to where he is siting. "Umm. Hidan." I said slowly.

He glared at me. "What is it b***h?"

"I-I have a secret to tell you." I told him, fidgeting with my fingers.

He perked up after I said that. "Really? Tell me then. I won't f*****g tell _anyone._"

I leaned over and whispered at his ear. "Well, you see, I'm _Jashin._"

He stood up and looked at me like I've been set on fire or something.

"You're f*****g kidding me. There's _no way_ I'll believe you." He looked at me in disbelief.

I stared at him blankly. "Then I'll make _you_ believe." I grabbed a glass from the sink and cleared my throat. "Watch, using my awesome Jashin powers, I'll break this glass into pieces just by staring at it."

I stared at the glass really hard and concentrated. A whole minute had passed and nothing's still happening. "Y'know, that ain't gonna f*****g work."

I rolled my eyes at him and pointed at the door. "OMG! Look!" Then, when he turned to look, I crushed the glass using my hands. "Ha! See? _Awesome!_"

He raised his eyebrows and laughed. "You're a freaking psycho."

I grunted. "You're one to talk. Anyway, since you doubted me Santa, _and_ I didn't get my gift last year, I shall _punish_ you."

He gave me the 'WTF' look. "_What?!_"

I cleared my throat. "Yes, that's right. _Unless_ you dance the chicken dance _and_ sing 'Barbie girl'."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I ain't f*****g doing _that_ b***h."

I sighed. "Then, I shall cut you to pieces."

I advanced towards him when a voice hollered behind me. "Hidan, Midori, yea!"

Hidan looked at him. "Get your ass here and help me Deidara!"

Deidara shook his head. and held my shoulder like a big brother or something. "No, you do what _she_ says or she'll throw a tantrum. You see, she's _really_ sick. _Very high_ fever, yea."

Hidan glared at Deidara. "F**k no."

Deidara sighed. "Fine, I'll take over your kitchen duty this month, happy, hmm?"

Hidan glared at Deidara, then at me, then at Deidara again. "_Fine._"

He started flapping his arms like a chicken and sang like a constipated humpback whale in labor.

"I'm a barbie b***h, in a barbie woooorld, it's f**ktastic, made of plastic~ You can f*****g brush my hair, undress me- this is utter b***s**t!" Hidan yelled.

"There! I already did it! Can I f*****g go now?" Hidan asked me.

I shook my head and Hidan growled. "What?! You're not chopping me anymore right?!"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Whoever gave you that idea?" I said, pulling out my katanas. "Deidara, pin him down and gag him."

Deidara smirked and injected Hidan with one of Sasori's immobilizing poison that we 'borrowed'.

"F**k."

* * *

**5. Cook lunch with Kakuzu.**

"Pass me the onion Midori." Kakuzu asked, holding out his empty hand towards me.

"Okay! Here ya go!" I chirped happily and passed him the onion.

He looked at me with a weird look and began chopping the vegetable. I was casually leaning in the fridge when someone yelled.

"F**k!"

Kakuzu immediately stopped what he was doing. "Did you hear _that?_"

I shrugged. "Probably just Hidan."

He looked at me suspiciously before shrugging it off. "Probably. Pass me the pork."

I grinned evilly. "Okay!" I chirped happily and opened the fridge.

"Hello Hidan, pretty cold nay?"I whispered at Hidan's head.

"You crazy b***h!" Hidan whispered, because his teeth is chattering because of the cold temperature.

"Ne, ne. I'll borrow your thigh okay? Thanks!"

I shut the fridge's door and passed the 'pork' to Kakuzu.

He eyed it suspiciously. "This looks.. _weird._"

I looked at it over his shoulder. "Don't be silly. It looks _perfectly_ normal to me. Can you _please_ hurry? I'm _starving!_"

He sighed and cut the 'pork' horizontally. "Pass me the pig head- _pig head?_"

I blinked. "Why do we need that?"

He looked confused too. "I don't know. But it says 'pig's head' here. Just go get it."

I smirked and opened the fridge. "Ooookay." _He he. Actually I'm the one who wrote that. Kukukuku_

"Um.. Kakuzu, I _can't_ find it."

He sighed and went over to the fridge. "I'll find it." he said while opening the fridge. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Hidan's shivering head.

"F**k, f**k it Kakuzu! Get me out of here you old fart! It's f*****g cold here! Sew me back you b*****d! You ass! I'm gonna-"

Before Hidan can finish his rant, Kakuzu shut the door. "Don't tell me.. That piece of meat earlier is Hidan's."

I grinned. "Who knows?"

**Last minute author's note:**

**KUKUKU so, is this chapter good? Let me know if there's any error! Oh, and feel free to give me any ideas. I love you all so much. *le;blows kisses* R&R !  
**


	13. Bored (Part 2) BONUS CHAPTER!

**_Author's note:_**

**_Yaaay! 13th chapter! *le;gasp* Ack! Unlucky numbeer! *sulks in emo corner* *gloom* Ah well. I just realized that Midori's _way_ too out of character in the bonus chapters. Yea just realized. I know, you may be thinking, (especially you Carl. I don't know if you're reading or not.) "How can she be stupid not to notice!" Oh well, Enjoy! :3_**

**Disclaimer!**

**Le;me: MIDORII! GET YOUR BUTT HERE!**

**Midori: Uh... Ryoka-san doesn't own Naruto.**

**Le;me: HAAAAALT! What else? *raises brow***

**Midori: Uh... Only me..?**

**Le;me: Don't be stupid. I own NEKO-CHAN!.. And you...**

**Midori: HEY!**

**Le;me: Please. Itachi owns you.. partially. Ayway.. Sorry for blabbing! ONWAAARDS!**

* * *

_Tick tock..._

_tick tock..._

I sighed grumpily as I sat at the sofa set inside the living room while glaring at the stupid clock. It's just 15 minutes past 12:00 and we just finished lunch. But I'm already _extremely_ bored. Guess I'm ADHD, huh?

It's sooo infuriatingly boring that I already had a pep talk with a carrot, played go fish with Kisame's new pet turtle (who just stared at me blankly and started nibbling on my cloak instead) and had a glaring contest with a clock.

Then suddenly, I heard fotsteps behind me. (No Midori, _ABOVE_ you.)

"You showed Hidan pretty good. Where'd you put him, hmm?"

I didn't even need to look at the person to know who it was. Deidara sat next to me, sculpting a.. what? A dung beetle or something?

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Dei. _Of course _I showed him pretty good. _And_ to answer your question. The fridge." I replied as I drummed my fingers on the chair, creating a _dum dee dum_ rhythm.

He looked up at me in horror and dropped his tiny sculpture. "WHAT?! The fridge, hmm?! Holy Gods of shinobis, yea. Don't tell me you just cooked Hidan and made _us_ ate him!_ Him_ of all people, un!" Deidara made a face and gagged.

I inspected my nails for non-existent dirt. "I dunno. What gave you _that_ idea? But.. _Maybe_ yes, _maybe_ no. Oh, wait, _wait_. I think it's a no. _Or_.. no. It's _definitely_ a yes. Soo, yea. I cooked him." I nodded vigorously and gave him the thumbs up.

Deidara is turning an impossible shade of green by now. "No.. Ugh... I-I... F-feel.. I'll..."

Before he can even finish, his hand flew towards his mouth and he ran towards the nearest bathroom and threw up. When he came back, I'm laughing _so_ hard that I'm _literally_ rolling on the floor.

I pointed at him. "Deidara... you.. look.. _hilarious_.. Your.. _green_!" I laughed so hard that it hurts to breath.

Deidara glared at me. "It's _not_ funny, yea."

I smirked and lay down the floor, snow angel style. "To you it isn't. And you just said 'yea'. So it is."

He growled at me. "And why is that?"

"Because _I_ said so _blondie_. Now, just _shut the f**k up._"

He sat on the sofa and glared at me, but he still looked a _lot_ green, so it pretty much ruined the wanted effect. I stood up slowly and sat down next to him while holding back snorts and giggles.

"Look, I _didn_'_t_ really cooked Hidan. Well, _almost_-" Deidara looked at me, panicked.

I raised my hands defensively "But, _but_ I didn't. Well, a few scraps maybe-"

Deidara stood up and stomped his foot on the ground. "What do you mean a few _scraps_, hmm?!"

I ignored him completely. Well, being able to ignore him is quite a feat. Call it a... Special talent. "-but, I _didn't_. So, get over it already and stop acting and whining like a_ big baby_."

When he finally calmed down, he sculpted a clay bird, sent it flying to Hidan's direction, (who BTW just entered the room with fresh stitches. Kakuzu just sew him back a while ago.), and made it explode. Hidan's head got severed and was sent flying down the corridors while yelling.

"F**k you Deidaraaa!"

Then we heard a thump, and two different strings of curses, and a huge surge of water that sounds a _lot_ like Kisame's Great shark bullet technique.

I rolled my eyes at Deidara, which he didn't notice, or he just didn't care. "So.. what now, un?"

I shrugged as I pulled a list from my pocket. "Dunno. Well, but.. _actually_, I think I have an idea."

* * *

**6. Make Sasori watch a _certain_ movie.**

"Hey Sasori." I said as I poked his cheek for the tenth time. "Can _we_ watch a movie?"

No response.

"Hey Sasoriii~" I sang and poked his cheek harder. He turned to glare at me, but I completely ignored him. I'm too mystified how he have _such_ soft cheeks. I mean, he's a puppet right? _Right_.

"Pweaase... Can _we_ watch a movie? Pretty please?" I poked his arm repeatedly with a slight pout on my lips. (No, your **hand**. Well, _unless_ your Deidara... So, I guess that will work.)

He shot me a death glare. "And _what_ makes you think I'll do that. Hmm, brat?"

I smirked and tapped my chin. "Well, it's either _that_ or I'll poke you repeatedly. All. Day_._"

He growled at me. "You do know that if you do that, I can- No. I _will_ kill you. Right brat?"

I shrugged. "Uh... Sorry, but no killing other _members_ on the _rules_, right? And _I'm_ a member. You should've done that on my entrance exams if you want to kill me oh so badly. Oh... Right, sorry. You're too busy getting beat up to think of that." I teased him with a vicious grin on my face and pulled out a large jar full of termites from.. uh.. somewhere. "So, whaddya say? It's either a stupid 2 hour movie, or an all day marathon of annoying poking _with_ termite bonus!"

He seemed to ponder about this for a moment, and then he scowled at me. _Which_ seems _pretty_ normal. I mean, the guy could've probably been born with a scowl on his face! I'm just sayin'!

"Get the stupid movie brat. You know that I hate to be kept waiting." He growled, seeming to regret his decisions immediately.

I squealed like a little child. "Yay! Deidara! Get your ass in here!"

He came running towards the living room with a smirk on his face and gave me a knowing look. I nodded and played the movie while we sat on both sides of Sasori. Then, the movie started. And the title reads... Wait for it... Wait for it... **Pinocchio!** Yes people!

We (Deidara & I) watched the movie fake screaming and shouting and crying and sniffling at Sasori's ears. Especially when Pinocchio got eaten by a whale. We started shouting in hysterics _so_ loud, that Kisame even walked in with Samehada with him once. Ready to take on any challenge. But, apparently, he got knocked out by an apple I threw at him.

When the movie finished, Deidara and I were still fake sniffling and crying while Sasori is shaking from anger. "What. A. _Stupid_. Movie." Sasori mumbled with killing intent in his eyes. It looks like as if he want to slice the TV into cute, little ribbons.

He would have really done that if Kakuzu didn't casually made his way over to us, saw Sasori, picked up Hidan's fallen limb from Deidara's earlier explosion and went off to his merry way, but not before yelling. "Sasori! That TV will be 15,000 ryos!"

That made Sasori change his mind, so he vented his anger to a nearby plate instead and smashed his fist on it.

"300 ryos!" Kakuzu yelled from the hallway. Sasori just sighed and returned to his normal, bored look.

I smirked and made my way towads the puppeteer. "Sasori, don't you think poor Pino's life is a bit _too_ tragic?"

No response.

"Sasori, can _your_ nose grow long too?"

No response.

"Danna, did _you_ also bury a bag full of gold coins when your young, hmm?"

No response.

"Sasori, will _you_ also go to an island full of happy, clueless little boys?"

No response. Eyes twitching.

"Danna, have _you_ seen Geppetto lately, yea?"

No response. Eyes twitching. Jaws clenching.

"Sasori, can _you_ also turn to an ass- I mean, a donkey?"

No response. Eyes twitching. Jaws clenching. Hands balling into fists.

Silence.

I looked beside me to realize that Deidara is, in fact, gone. I wondered if he left me to the mercy of Sasori's murderous aura that is oozing out of him like... sweat? Well, seems legit.

Then suddenly, Deidara popped out of nowhere in full fairy gear. From wands, wings, dress and all. His hair is done in princess like curls and he's wearing a glittery pink tiara. His outfit is just _so_ glittery and pink and full of sequins, that it radiates a glowing pink, sparkling light of doom that is enough to blind a couple dozen of _very_ elite ninjas. Woe, ye all. The light of blinding punishment jutsu! Hey, I'm just sayin'!

"Sasori," Deidara spoke in a high-pitched, fluttery voice. "I'm your fairy godmother. I'm here to ask you a _very_ important question, yea."

I face palmed. I know where the hell _this_ is heading.

"So, Sasori my _dearest_ child. _Bleargh_. Do you want to be a _real_ boy, hmm?" Deidara said while throwing pink glitters above Sasori and waving his wand in the air.

But Sasori didn't reply. Instead, he pulled out his 3rd Kazekage puppet out of nowhere and glared at us. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. NOW."

Deidara smirked and pulled out a butterfly, and made it fly over to Sasori. "Okay, dear! But _don't_ worry, un. Your fairy godmother is always here for you, yea!" Then, the butterfly exploded into a small explosion of pink glitters.

Sasori snapped. "Get. OUT!" He roared and made his puppet barreling towards us. Deidara waved his wand one last time and blew him a kiss. "Whatever you say, dear boy, yea."

Then we ran for it.

* * *

**7. Sing the Jaws theme song in front of Kisame.**

Kisame and I were sitting on the dining able, alone may I add. He's busy eating a sandwich while I'm just sitting there, doing _absolutely_ nothing. Then this crazy idea popped into my head. _Oh, I remember!_

"Dun dun." Kisame turned to glare at me, but I just stared at him blankly. After one minute, he returned his attention back to eating.

"Dun dun." Kisame snapped his head up to meet mine. "Could you _please_ stop _that_?!"

I looked at him, confused. "Stop _what_?"

"What you're- I mean- _Ugh_. You know what?! Never mind. Stupid." Then he continued eating.

"Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun-"

Kisame growled. "I'm warning you Midori-"

"-Dun Dun Dun Dun-"

"-if you don't stop what you're doing-"

"-Dun Dun Dun Dun-"

"-I'll."

"SHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRKK!" I screamed a blood curdling shriek while pointing at him in terror.

Kisame glared at me. "Midori, if you don't-"

But instead of stopping, I screamed louder. "IT CAN FREAKING TAAAAALK!" I yelled at him, grabbed the raw fish on the counter, and threw it at his face.

I quickly ran out of the room yelling. "You can take your wife, but you can _NEVER_ take meeeeeee!"

* * *

**8. Play dress up with Konan**

"Hey, Konan. Can we _please_ play dress up?" I asked her with big pleading, green eyes.

Konan sighed and looked up from her origami work. "Midori, you do know that you're a bit- no, _way_ too old for that, right? And by the way, S-rank criminals playing dress up? _Please_. That's serious s**t. Haha."

I shook my head and gave a devious smirk. Which I probably was anyway. "I know you'd say that. Well, let's just say that this ain't no ordinary dress up. This is a way to humiliate the person _you_ hate the most!" I raised my hands and gave the most convincing evil laugh I could muster. "Muahahaha! Muahahaha! Muahahaha!"

Konan raised her eyebrows and gestured me to go on, completely forgetting her paper cranes. "I'm listening."

I cleared my throat. "Well, apparently, the original one is _you_ dressing up using clothes, right? Well, _my_ version is... *dramatic pause* _you_ use the Transformation Jutsu! And BAM! You humiliate the person by doing embarrassing things! A _hell_ lot embarrassing things."

Konan thought about it for a while and shook her head slowly. "I still don't know how this thing will work."

I grinned and sat beside her. "Well, all you need to do is act like them. And-" I leaned forward and whispered the rest of my plan.

Konan's eyes lit up. "Well... I think I might join then. Deidara's got a hell lot to pay!"

I grinned. "Partners in crime? Well, not _usual_ crime like annihilating villages and all that crap. But-"

Konan cut me off by raising her hand. "Please, I get it already girl."

She nodded and shook my hand with a wide grin plastered on her papery face. Not that I'm insulting her or anything. Paper powers are _cool_!

"Then let's get started then! Commencing, Operation: Humiliation!" I turned to get the box in my room that contains my 'clothes of humiliation'. When I'm almost out of the room, I turned back around and groaned.

"Ugh. By the way. What does that suicidal long-haired bomber do this time?"

Konan just grunted and pointed at the corner of her room. The corner part of her room is black with smoke, that obviously has been caused by a bomb. A _clay_ bomb to be precise.

"Oh."

* * *

**Midori's POV**

I stood there in the center of the living room and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. _Everyone_ is here, except Itachi, of course. I made sure he's not there, I'm not _that_ stupid. I have already transformed into Itachi and I was now wearing a black one piece swimsuit with red clouds on it. I have entered the room earlier while performing excellent ballet plies in 1st and 3rd position as an entrance number. Then I twirled and span, and ended the routine with a split.

_Ouch_.

And so, here I am. Sitting on the cold floor, most of the Akatsuki staring and gaping at me, or should I say, Itachi me. Seconds passed, and they're still _not_ doing anything, so I tried my rather retarded luck.

"Tadaa!" I yelled and did jazz hands like the show is over.

Hidan was the first to snap out of it and laughed loudly. Doubling over in laughter actually. Then he was followed by Deidara and Kisame. Even Kakuzu and Sasori snickered. Wait... Sasori? _Snickered_?! Is this the end of the world or something?! Well, if that's so.. that sucks.

Hidan clapped his hands in a rather retarded fashion while roaring in laughter. "F*****g Fabulous!"

Deidara nodded vigorously, snorting in laughter while grabbing a video camera. "Mind.. haha.. doing that again, hmm? Chibi-chan, yea?"

I grunted. "Aw. Dang, you figured it out too soon!" I'm about to dispel the jutsu when Hidan butted in like the ass he is.

"No! F**k no! Do that again, so we can rub it on that b*****d's face!"

I smirked at his suggestion. "Actually.. That's what _I_ had in mind."

And so, while Deidara is recording my movements, and while the rest of the Akatsuki is laughing their ass off, I'm calmly doing what I'm supposed to do.

"Okay, okay! That's enough, yea!" Deidara snorted. "Though I _hate_ to stop, un."

Hidan slapped his knee in laughter. "D**n right! I'll never be able to look at Itachi the same way _ever_ again!"

"Good." I grinned. "No one will tell Itachi about this okay? Or I'll-"

I stopped short when a voice called from the hall way. "I'm back."

"Crap!" Deidara muttered while shoving the camera inside his huge clay pouch. "Itachi!"

I quickly dispelled the jutsu as Itachi entered the room, leaving me with Good & Bad news.

Good news? He didn't know what I'm doing.

Bad news? Well, I'm still wearing the one piece swimsuit.

Hidan whistled appreciatively as he looked me up and down while Itachi's lips twitched upwards. "Nice outfit,_ Midori-san._"

I groaned. "Well, F**k that."

* * *

**Konan's POV**

I walked into Sasori's room, without knocking, of course. "Hey, Danna... uh.. yea?"

Sasori looked at me and rolled his eyes. "What are you up to Konan?"

I knotted my eyebrows together. "Well, _that's_ fast." I mumbled and took a seat beside him.

"Well, you see, Midori and I had a... sort of plan. We humiliate them, being Deidara and Itachi, using a transformation jutsu. Do humiliating things and record them and all that stuff. Then, we'll make them go drunk tonight and tomorrow, we tell them this is what they did. So.. get it?"

Sasori nodded slightly. "I guess. But what does this have to do with _me_?"

I smirked. "Ah. You'll see." Then I winked at him. "Oh, and don't tell Itachi and Deidara that their food consists of 85% sake. It's a _secret_. "

* * *

**9. Give Tobi his family picture.**

"Hey Tobi!" I greeted the walking disaster happily.

"Uwaah! Midori-sempai! Tobi _really_ likes youu!" Tobi ran to me happily, but I quickly moved out of the way, resulting him to bump on the wall behind me instead.

"Ah ah Tobi." I wagged my finger at him. "I _don't_ want a hug. Anyway, I have something for you." I quickly rummaged at my pocket while Tobi kept jumping up and down yelling. "A gift for Tobi? YAY!" or "Tobi likes the explosive gifts Deidara-sempai gives Tobi everyday!"

Okay, honestly. I don't know what the hell _that_ means, but I'm not planning to stick around and find out. I rummaged in my pocket faster. _Gosh, I want to get away from this carrot munchkin, like, NOW!_

When I finally found it, I handed Tobi a framed picture. "Here, Tobi."

Tobi cheered louder. "YAY! A gift for Tobi! A gift for-"

He looked at the picture while scratching his head in confusion. The picture shows 3 chairs with a basketball ball on the middle chair, a carrot on the left, and Tobi (with only one hand) on the right chair.

Tobi tugged at my sleeve. "Ne, ne sempai. What's this?"

I smiled forcefully. "Your family picture."

"Eh? But Tobi-"

But I didn't hear what he said next (Actually, I just don't want to) because I already poofed away.

* * *

**10. Show the video of humiliation.  
**

(It's now the next day! Yay! *chicken crows* *gets shot by Itachi* *gets cooked for breakfast* The chicken, not Itachi.)

I stood in front of the couch, a TV set behind me. Sitting in front of me are two certain very hung-over members. *cough* Itachi *cough* *Deidara* *cough* *cough* *wheeze* *cough* *spits phlegm at Kisame's face.*

I grinned widely. "Okay, so _ladies_ and gentleman!"

"Hey, I'm _not_ a lady, yea!"

I waved off Deidara's complaint. "Yea,yea whatever. So, are you ready to see the humiliating stuffs you did last night?" _Or rather, what Konan and I did._

Both of them gulped and nodded. Well, just Deidara actually. Itachi just kinda 'hned' at me.

I smiled. "Okay then! Geeeet reeeaady-" I pushed the on button and pressed play. "-to see your humiliating acts of humiliation!"

The TV.. just kinda.. did nothing. I pressed the play button again. Nothing happened. I pressed it again. And _again_. Still nothing.

I glared at my hand. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Press the button _properly_!"

The hand did not reply.

In anger, I kicked the pot of plant on my left and it shattered into a hundred tiny pieces. "_What_ the hell is wrong with this TV?!"

"250 ryos!" 'Someone' shouted from the hallway.

"SHUT UP KAKUZU!" I yelled at said person as he appeared on the doorway. I hurled the big vase I spotted on my left side at him, but Kakuzu dodged it effortlessly and the vase crashed on the wall behind him. "That's 20, 500 ryos."

I glared at him. "What?! That's even more f*****g expensive _than_ the TV!"

Kakuzu just pretty much stared at me calmly. "5 ryos for the cuss."

I gaped at him. "What the hell?! _You_... You scrooge!"

Kakuzu whipped out a notebook and wrote something. "10 more ryos."

I glared at him. "In _your_ wildest dreams you retarded mor-"

Kakuzu stared at me. I can already imagine the dollar sign (or ryo sign. Whatever.) shining in his eyes because of the upcoming cuss. Well, I ain't gonna give him _that_ satisfaction.

"-ning breath! Ha! _Morning breath_! That ain't a cuss!" I pointed at him victoriously.

"5 more ryo."

"What?! You ass- assorted crayon!" _Okay, that's really lame._

"You now owe me 20, 785 ryos. Interest starts.. _now_."

"Hey! You b*****d!" I hollered after him, while he walked out of the room.

"20, 790!"

"B**ls**t!"

"20, 795!"

"Aaagh!" I tugged at my hair in frustration.

I stormed back to the room while Itachi and Deidara stared at me.

"What?!" I snapped back.

Deidara scratched the back of his neck. "Uuh. The TV is sort of... unplugged you know, un."

I blinked several times at what he said and stared at the TV's plug. It's true. It is unplugged. "So that's why. I'm _so_ stupid."

I swore under my breath while plugging the TV and turned it on. When it _finally_ turned on, I pressed the play button and sat between them. My angry scowl replaced by an amused grin.

I grinned. "The show starts now guys."

**(Oh BTW *TooT* means a new scene.)**

*The first video shows Itachi (or me) dancing with a swimsuit on.*

The first scene shows Itachi dancing perfectly to the 'Dance of the sugar plum fairy' *Imagine this* He twirled 3 times, leapt in the air, and did 3 perfect spins, then ended the routine with a split.

***TooT***

Itachi is dancing a Spanish style dance. He kept yelling "ole!" and "ola!" while waving a red cloth.

***TooT***

*western music on background*

The scene shows Itachi on a western bad guy style pose.

. /imgres?biw=1366&bih=601&tbm=isch&tbnid=uQw_LabNlTu01M:&imgrefurl= www. /photo_8513651_ &docid=YVDjrvZwHttrVM&imgurl= us. &w=1071&h=1200&ei=ezhAUqWDOa2viQfg34GABA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:18,s:0,i:138&iact=rc&page=2&tbnh=182&tbnw=184&start=11&ndsp=22&tx=62&ty=85

***TooT***

Then it showed Itachi ballroom dancing.

***TooT***

And lastly, pole dancing.

...

The first video ended with a loud crackling sound. By the end of the video, Itachi looked disgusted with himself while Deidara can't breath from laughter. But his laughing died down immediately when the second video started. A video of him (Konan) lap dancing Sasori. He practically fumed and stormed out of the room, with Itachi trailing behind.

Unable to curse because of Kakuzu, who is standing behind him, actually. I started to walk away too, but I tripped on something and cursed out loud.

"F**k!"

"20, 800 ryos!"

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

**Last minute Author's note: **

**So yea. Sorry about making Itachi doing something stupid. SORRY! T.T Anyway, please review, I NEED feedbacks! I need... INSPIRATIOONN! Okay, anyway. This is the end of the bonus chapter! I'll try making another one soon! Gosh! This story became so far from it's plot! Anyway, R&R! Oh, if you find any mistakes, remind me okay?  
**


	14. Ambush

**Author's note: So yea.. hehe. This chapter may be a teensy winsy bloody. Anyway, just enjooooooooyyy! I'm so excited for Monday! Amazing race, here I come! (in our school. Not in the TV though XD)**

Somehow, I managed to end up in Pein's office. How, you say? Well, I_ certainly_ don't have an idea myself. As far as I know, I'm sitting calmly on my bed earlier, and the next thing I knew? I'm dragged inside Pein's office by Konan.

I looked around the room, not having the ability to look at Pein in the eye and focused on his desk instead . No, I am _not_ a coward as not to look at him. It's just because his stare is so intense and unnerving that it's so... unnerving. Minutes have passed and none of us had uttered a single word. I mean, that's fine, yes. But, the tension is so thick you can cut a kunai right through it!

I cleared my throat. "Uh.. Leader-sama. I heard from Konan-san that I am wanted inside your office?"

Pein nodded. "Yes. That is true. I want you to take a mission."

My brows shot up and my body tingled in anticipation. "A mission? What kind of mission?"

Pein said nothing and handed me a piece of paper. "That's your briefing for the mission. I want you to infiltrate a new organization, Kuro Karasu (black crow). It's located somewhere in Oto. It's a small organization that is also after the tailed beasts. I want you take them down. I don't like competitions."

I plucked the paper from Pein's hand and shoved it into my pocket. "Of course Pein-sama. I assume that I will burn this piece of information after I read it, yes?"

Pein gave me a curt nod. "Of course Midori-san. We cannot afford people knowing our movements."

I nodded again. "Of course Leader-sama, but who shall I partner with on this mission?"

Pein laced his hands together and rested his chin on it. "Ah. You will be going on this mission alone Midori-san. I suppose that's alright with you."

I sweat dropped mentally. _It's not like your giving me a choice anyway._ "Of course Leader-sama. I'm very capable."

"Good. You will leave at sundown. Get your stuff ready. You are dismissed."

I stood up and bowed politely. "Of course, Leader-sama."

I walked out of his office calmly. While I'm calm and collected on the outside, I'm mentally dancing on the inside while shouting. 'A mission! A mission!' Fine, call me crazy if you want, but if you're a ninja and you're not receiving any mission for a year, you'll happily accept any kind of mission. _Even_ a D-rank.

I looked at the time as I passed by the clock inside my room.  
_3:15. Well, it's still a bit early._ "Ah. But no time shall be wasted on such a wonderful mission!" I said happily as I entered the shower and threw off my clothes, the cold water making me think clearer.

When I'm finished, I put on fresh clothes and strapped the katanas on my back. I pulled on my gloves and ninja shoes. I tied my hitai-ate on my forehead and put on all the stuff and necessities I need. Like my holsters and pouch, for example.

When I'm finally done getting dressed, I started packing the things I would need. A couple of extra clothes, a few food and chakra pills, and a few scrolls and smoke bombs. I checked the time again, _4:30._

I shoved the things I gathered inside a small pack and walked out the door while brushing my hair. I'm making my way towards the kitchen to grab a bite before I leave when I stumbled across Itachi.

"Sheesh Itachi, can you _please_ at least look where you're going?" I complained while glaring at him halfheartedly.

"Hn." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _My, how classic._ I turned slightly and Itachi's eyes flickered to the pack strapped on my back.

"A mission?" Itachi said, eyes still glued on my pack.

I rolled my eyes. Sorry, I just can't resist! "Yes. And could you _please_ stop staring at my pack like that? It's getting on my nerves. And what could possibly be-"

Then it clicked. _Oh dear kami. How can I be so stupid?! This pack is **the** pack Itachi gave me on my 12th birthday!_ Why I still have it? I have _absolutely_ no idea.

My gaze fell on the ground and my hands absently touched the pack behind me. "Oh. _That_."

Itachi didn't show any emotion but his eyes sparkled with amusement. Well, years of friendship did give you advantages. "You kept it?"

I smiled lightly. Again, I have no idea why. I just did. "Obviously."

Itachi's lips formed a small smile. But when I blinked, it was gone. Gone so fast that I could've just imagined it.

"What's your mission about?"

I grinned widely. "Infiltration. Why?"

Itachi shook his head slightly. "Nothing. Just.. Be safe." Then he's gone. He probably went around me or something earlier but I can't remember. _Please, how can I remember when I didn't even notice it? Stupid._

I made my way to the kitchen and sat on the dining table, all appetite gone. I opened the mission briefing and started to read it. When I'm done, I crumpled it and burnt it to ashes with a simple jutsu.

_Be safe._ What does he mean by that? No, more importantly, why does he even care about my welfare?

I'm so wrapped around my thoughts that the next thing I know, it's already sundown.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

I darted in and out of trees as I entered the borders of Otogakure. The only reason I reached Otogakure so early is because I hitched a ride on Tsuki yesterday. But when we started nearing the borders, that's where she decided to ditch me. The nerve.

I bit my thumb and did the necessary hand signs. "Kuchiyose no jutsu: Shiro!" A white wolf appeared and bowed slightly.

"What can I do to serve you, Hime-sama?"

I looked around the forest. "Track the hideout of a group called Kuro Karasu. Search for any strange chakra signatures around the forest."

Shiro nodded. "Hai. I will do my best Hime-sama."

I smiled. "Get searching then."

Shiro nodded and took off with incredible speed.

My eyes twitched. "Stupid fast summons." Pumping chakra to my feet, I leapt from tree to tree and caught up with Shiro without breaking a sweat. "Oi Shiro! Stop leaving me behind will ya?!" I shouted at the white wolf below me.

"Ah. Gomen Hime-sama. But you said-" Suddenly, Shiro skidded into a halt. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him with a confused expression. "What's wrong Shiro? Did you find something?"

Shiro nodded. "Hai, Hime. Inside that cave," Shiro pointed at the cave with his paw. "there are 10 chakra signatures in there. I think that's what you're looking for."

I nodded. "Thank you Shiro. I can take it from here." Shiro nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I took out a kunai and ran towards the cave while masking my chakra signature.

When I reached the cave, I saw that its entrance is blocked by a boulder. "Just like ours." I mumbled under my breath as I closed my eyes and checked the chakra signatures inside. There are 10, just like what Shiro said.

I touched the huge boulder as I looked for a weak spot in the rock. When I finally found one, I built up chakra on my fist and punched the boulder with all my might. When my fist came contact with the cold rock, it collapsed into a hundred pieces and crumbled down to the ground.

I took out a kunai and flattened my back on the wall as I peeked out inside. When I saw that there's no one in the room, I ran inside and tried to detect where the members are. I stopped for a while and concentrated on finding their chakra.

_Okay. Let's do this Midori... I sense something. I sensed big blobs of chakra huddled together. They're all together in a big room. Somewhere not far from here. Wait.. Someone's-_

I snapped my eyes open as I heard the footsteps behind me. I quickly threw a kunai on that direction and it came contact with the person's leg. I heard him groan in pain as I turned around slowly and approached him.

I grabbed his collar threateningly and I positioned the kunai at his throat. "_Where_ are the others?!"

He gulped and pointed at the hallway ahead of us. "Straight a-ahead. A-and then take a l-left turn. Then inside the f-fourth door. That's where they're all at."

I smiled sweetly. "Thank you." Then I slashed his neck, watching as blood poured from the wound. "But, I can't let you live." I ran towards the direction he told me and I heard his body fall down, dead.

I took the left turn as he instructed and approached the fourth door carefully, searching for traps. When I sensed nothing, I took several steps back and did the appropriate hand seals. "Fuuton: Kaze Suraisur!" (wind slicer) *Sorry, I don't know the Japanese of slicer XD*

The door burst open and I leapt inside, kunai and several shurikens in hand. When the smoke finally cleared, it revealed 8 people, but not criminal organization members; instead, inside are 8 highly trained Konoha ANBUs.

My eyes widened in realization. "...This is a trap, isn't it?"

The Anbu with the wolf mask replied. "Of course. We knew all this time that the Akatsuki will come after us."

I raised my eyebrows and twirled the kunai around my finger. "Is that so? Care to enlighten me?"

The Anbu in the Fox mask stepped up. "To capture a member of course." Then he dashed towards me. "And that will be you! Katon: Kaen no jutsu!" (Flamethrower technique *I think so..?*)

I did the proper hand seals. "Oh yea? Well, I don't think so! Suiton: Mizu kenju!" (Water pistol)

The fireball collided with the wave of water I sent and dissipated in a swirl of black smoke. The other ANBUs decided to move already and tried to attack me. I performed quick hand signs and created 5 kage bunshins to occupy the other ANBUs.

The ANBU with the bear mask attacked me on the front with his katana while the other two tried to stalk behind me. The one with the bear mask decided to pounce on me and slash me with his katana. I quickly unsheathed my own and parried his strike, the clash of metal echoing inside the small room.

I kicked him on his knee and swiped my leg, causing him to fall down and his weapon clattered beside him. I kicked the weapon away from his reach and removed his kunai holster from his thigh, salvaging the weapons.

At that moment, the other ANBUs decided to act useful already. Two of them started to attack me from behind and one threw a kunai at me which I easily deflected.

I disappeared and reappeared behind him and slashed his throat with a kunai, his partner who is still in shock, backed away a little and I used this slight opening to my advantage.

"Doton: Douro ana! (mud hole)" The ground beneath the ANBU started to bubble and thicken. He tried to jump out of the way but it was too late already, it has reached his ankles. Not too long after, he's already drowning in a pit full of mud and sinking deeper into the earth.

One of the ANBUs dashed towards me, hands slapping together forming hand seals.

"Katon: Onidouro! (mud demon)" Demon shaped fire started to appear from beneath his feet and made it's way towards me.

I allowed a soft chuckle to escape my lips. "Seriously? That's it? Doton: Chikyu kabe! (Earth wall)" A huge wall of earth barricaded his attack from reaching me. When the earth slowly subsided, a sadistic smile stretched on my lips.

"You sure are hot today. Well, let me cool you down with a bit of... _fresh air._" I performed the hand seals quickly while my clones kept the other ANBUs busy.

"Fuuton: Futago kaze ha! (Twin wind blades)" Two blades made of wind appeared out of nowhere and made it's way towards the poor ANBU, slicing him into three pieces.

His head was cut off and was sent flying to the far end of the room. His waist up was severely wounded and a few of the organs are spilling out of the body, while his legs are sprawled in the corner and the both of them are bent in unnatural angles, bones jutting out from the injuries.

Two more ANBUs decided to attack me, the other one is the one with the bear mask, while the other one; a girl, is wearing a fox mask. Fox mask attacked me with ice projectiles while bear mask is throwing senbons at me. I dodged all of them effortlessly and focused on fox mask again.

"You sure are interesting, Kitsune-chan. (Fox)" I disappeared and reappeared right in front her, Katanas drawn. I raised my katana preparing to strike while she covered her fist in ice. But unfortunately, the annoying bear-bear decided to interfere and tried to attack me from behind.

I turned around and did a single hand sign, then I slapped my hand in bear mask's chest. He's too stunned to react and I used this as my momentum to kill the poor guy. _Well, I don't want to, but I **need** to!_

"Suiton: Mizubakuhatsu! (Water explosion)" His eyes widened and blood started pouring out of his mouth, his body shook in an unnatural way, as if he's a soda bottle with carbonated bubbles waiting to burst free from the bottle. I tightened my grasp on his shirt and did a single hand sign.

"Goodbye."

His body exploded and sprayed water and blood everywhere. He exploded in a way like a water balloon will, body tattered to pieces and blood bursting like a bomb. I looked at the fox masked woman who is frozen in her place while staring at the bear masked guy's organs that littered the barren floor.

She looked at me shakily and I walked towards her with confidence. Once, a kunai was sent flying my way but my clone threw her body in the blade's direction and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sneered at the fox masked woman. "Are you... scared?"

She gripped the hilt of her katana tightly, her knuckles turning white. She gulped and answered, voice cracking slightly. "Never."

She slashed at me with her katana, but her movements are sloppy from what she have just seen so I quickly dodged it and grabbed her arm. I kicked her hand causing her to drop her weapon and yelp in pain. I twisted her arm in a full 360° and she screamed in agony when one of her bones jutted out.

I grinned evilly. "You should've died much more painlessly if your.. _friend_ have not interrupted me."

She choked back a sob and my eyes sparkled with malice. "That's right. Blame him!"

Obviously, she still felt well enough because she answered. "That's not... t-true... He .. He tried...to save...m-me. I.. d-don't blame.._him.._ I blame.. _you_." she said while gasping in pain as I gripped her severed hand tighter.

"Is that so? Then I guess you deserved to rest peacefully now, right? You should rest..." I grabbed her face with my free hand and released her hand. "Forever." I did a single handsign and hundreds of poisoned weapons shot out of my sleeve cracking her mask open and severing her face, I even saw a kunai impaling her left eye. She dropped to the ground with a thud, blood pouring out of her wounds.

The two remaining ANBUs growled at me viciously. It seems that they have already finished the other clones and are still alive. I sighed heavily. _I want to go back home already. Sheesh._

"Can you... just please die?" I asked the two with a tired expression.

The one with the wolf mask snarled at me. "No. You _will_ pay for this. You _will_ come back with us to Konoha."

I rolled my eyes. "And what if I don't want to?"

The one with the cat mask unsheathed her sword. "Then we will force you."

I grinned. "My, how confident. But, I don't think so."

I stepped backwards and did the appropriate hand seals. "Doton: Chikyuryu tsume! (Earth dragon's claws)"

Before the one with the wolf mask could react. Sharp stalactite like pieces of earth jutted out of the ground, impaling his body as the one with the cat mask screamed helplessly.

"Reiko!"

But it's useless. Blood is already gushing from his corpse. A sharp piece of earth jutting out of his mouth. I took a step forward and grinned maliciously. "Looks like you're the only one left huh?"

She tried to stand up straight but failed when she saw all her comrade's corpses littered on the floor. "You... You're wrong."

I grinned. "Maybe. Who knows? Go ask the monsters in the pit of hell."

"_You're_ the monster." She breathed shakily and glared at me weakly.

I laughed bitterly as she sunk to herself more. "Well, go blame the Sandaime! It's _his_ fault! I'm accused wrongly!" I shrieked as I threw a kunai at one of the nearby corpses.

Then I leaned in and whispered at her ear. "Though I hate to admit, even though I _really_ hate my old village, I'm doing this to make sure that the Akatsuki don't destroy Konoha. I have to protect my sister. And.. and Naruto."

"N-naruto?"

I nodded happily. "Yep. Let's just say... I owe Minato-sensei and I promised to protect his son."

She took a step backwards. "W-why are you telling me this? This... _stuff_.. And if you want to protect Konoha... then.. then come back! "

I sighed and shook my hand dismissively. "Bah. It doesn't matter now any more. You'll die now anyway." And before another word can be spoken. I took a large step forward and slashed her throat with a katana. Blood gushed out of her neck as her body crumpled to the ground.

When I heard her body fall to the ground, guilt started to well up inside me. _Why.. why do I have to kill them?! They could be one of my old comrades!_

Then a part of me reminded myself. _Get a grip Midori! If they are, then they're traitors! Besides, you're a criminal now! This is your mission!_

After that, I started to calm down, I turned around and walked towards the open doorway. But when I reached it, I'm surprised that I couldn't get through.

"What the hell?!" I pounded at the invisible barrier. "Where the hell did this come-" Then suddenly, out of nowhere a memory flashed through my mind and I completely froze on the spot.

_No. It just couldn't be._

I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around, preparing for the worst. But when I turned around, I saw..

"Hello, Midori-chan."

"I-Itachi?" I looked at the owl masked ANBU. Is he really...? Then I mentally slapped myself._ Where the hell did that thought come from?! I know he's not Itachi, but how come I thought that-_

Then before I knew it, he hit one of my major chakra networks while I'm distracted . He put my hands behind my back and pushed me forward, avoiding the littered bodies in the process. He led me towards a small door in the corner of the room.

I cursed under my breath. It's my fault I hadn't notice that one. He pushed me inside and I fell on my knees. I hung my head while I quickly took out a kunai and gripped it tightly.

"Oh my. How nice of you to join us. What a surprise, of all the members, it's _you_ they sent." A familiar female voice behind me said.

_No. It can't be her. It just can't be her._

I turned around with wide eyes and saw Mirai's glaring form, decked in full ANBU captain uniform, her mask hanging loosely on her waist.

"Is this fate? I don't think so. Long time no see. _Midori-sensei_."

"Mirai." I breathed, not being able to hold the kunai properly anymore.

Her eyes softened for a while before hardening into a glare again. "Gomenasai, sensei. But that's _captain Tenshi_ for you." She did a single hand sign and I realized that the kunai I'm holding is beginning to melt, curling to my wrists and becoming hand cuffs.

Mirai smirked at me. "I finally mastered my Kouton, see? (steel release). Aren't you proud? This have always been _my_ goal since I'm a little kid. Right, ex-sensei?"

I flinched slightly, then my mouth curled into a small smile. "That's great Mirai. I-I may have only taught you for two years, since you were 7 but... I'm proud of you."

Her eyes widened in surprise for a couple of seconds, then her mouth clammed shut. "Owl. Drain her chakra network. But not too much, make sure she can't use it for a while. After that, knock her out."

"Yes, captain." Owl answered while slapping a seal on my forehead. I couldn't fight back since Mirai already made steel curl around my legs too.

She turned away, wearing her mask in the process. "I'll prepare our journey back to Konoha."

"Yes, captain."

"Wait!" I cried out one last time, and Mirai turned at me impatiently.

"What is it?!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

I choked on my own words, wondering if this is really a good idea. "W-why did you.. left your comrades to.. fight me alone?"

She turned her back from me, but I can see her shoulders hunch. "_This_ is their idea you know. Now, if I were you, I'd rest myself up for the interrogation and torture later."

I smiled cruelly. "I... I will never tell you anything."

Mirai just looked at me slightly and 'hmed'. "We'll see about that." She mumbled while pacing back and forth the room.

My vision started to turn hazy because of the lack of chakra. _Be safe_. That's what Itachi told me before I left. My lips formed a strained smile. _Well, sorry Itachi. But I don't think so._

Black spots danced in my vision, and the last thing I heard is Mirai summoning a giant bird to ride on on the way back. Looks like I'll be returning to Konoha sooner than I expected.

I chuckled weakly at the thought, then black engulfed my vision and I lost consciousness.


	15. Please read this!

**A/N: **

**Soo. Yea, sorry for not updating in like... 2 weeks? yea. It's because I make my chapters in my tablety and our wifi is acting up. Don't worry, I'll post the chapters pretty soon. AND, there's like, severalk chapters when I post it. I make 2 chaps a week. ^^ Anyway, I'm also making a shingeki no kyojin fanfic. Dunno if you know it, but, check it out. Pretty great anime. /Any way. Thanks for your patience! oh yea. I also notice that I only get one review every time I post the chapter. Weird.**


End file.
